


Come Fight and Fall

by Darkytrial



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (that's a minor detail), (totally acts like a boy), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arrogant Levi, Basketball, Crossdressing Eren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Investigates, Fem!Eren, Gangs, Genderbend Eren, Multi, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rich Levi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkytrial/pseuds/Darkytrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit : Discontinued </p><p>Eren, female, grew up as a boy and is violent. She hangs out in gangs and often gets in fights but when she gets beaten by a haughty midget her pride can't take it. But she will never see him again... or so she thought. They go to the same uni and as annoying as it is that means Eren can get her revenge! </p><p>She starts annoying him, plotting while taking out some anger in street fighting. One of her plans is to get close to him but can she do so and keep her gender secret? Eren starts working at his mansion(that happens in like the 9th Chapter) as a servant (errand boy) and fighting, bickering and teasing ensues.</p><p>DISCONTINUED (tbh the plot is shitty, I can't write for crap and I ain't comfortable with the idea fem!eren anymore x) sry guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is more like introduction and reunions so it won't be very interesting but i hope you'll enjoy the ride.  
>  Eren is a girl so reffered as a she but sometimes when the POV is more from another character(who doesn't know Eren's a girl) i'll use 'he' so i hope it won't be too confusing.

Eren woke up to the sweet smell of homemade pancakes, ah may Mikasa be blessed, and warm sunlight, quickly followed by a banging on the door with a voice calling… more like screaming her name. It was the beginning of the week-end and she couldn’t wait to have a taste of some homemade foo…. Yeah like hell that’d happen! Her sweet delusion ended with the screeching of her alarm and her almost falling out of bed on a fucking Monday morning that signed the end of her summer holidays.

The slumbering girl let out a groan, sleep still calling her back to its irresistible confines also known as her cozy duvet and fluffy pillow. But still she mustered the strength to get her body moving and dragged herself out of bed, painfully.  
As much as she resented returning to some kind of scholar education she knew she couldn’t be late on her first day of (ugh motherfucking) college so the usual morning routine started: taking a shower, drying off, tightening her chest with bandages and putting on her clothes.

Why the bandages? Because Eren had been raised as a boy, grew up as one, wore boys’ clothes all her life, enjoyed them and learned to like being a boy. When she went through puberty, she had to find a way to hide her gender effectively and that was the solution her family came up with. Plus, luckily, she didn't have a very  _voluptuous_ chest so to say.

Sure it hurt at first but she had gotten used to it and couldn’t even feel their presence anymore. Plus if it meant she could stay with her friends there was no problem enduring a bit, especially when she liked her identity.

Looking in the mirror after checking for any flaws in her clothing that could reveal her gender she realized traces of the black eye and a cut on her jaw she had gotten few weeks prior to this morning lingered. It wasn’t too noticeable and she didn’t mind it being there except for the fact that it was a constant reminder of her defeat against the arrogant and pompous rich boy she had gotten into a fight with.

Ugh she wanted to beat him up so bad, to get back at him and prove she wasn't weak like he might have interpreted after that humiliating fight, her teeth still ground at the thought of it. Eren would also show him that she was definitely not one to give up easily.

Then a sigh escaped her lips at the realization that the chances of a coincidence leading to them meeting again were casi nil, so much for getting revenge.

She left the bathroom and entered her small kitchen where there wasn’t any actual smell of pancakes because, well, reality! and she’s been living on her own for five weeks already, she just missed Mikasa’s cooking so much.

Eren took out a bowl, a spoon and cereals from a cupboard as well as milk from the fridge and after preparing her breakfast she munched absentmindedly while thinking of the harshness of reality, the painful feeling of homesickness and the fact that it was the first day of college.

She sighed again, her peaceful break was over and hell was back. Sure she was going to see her friends, at least the majority of them because for some reason they all ended in the same place when their plans had been different in the beginning.

Whatever, school still meant assignments, boredom, promising to get ahead on work and in the end realizing it was a complete lie caused by deeply rooted laziness, thus leading to many sleepless nights.

Eren got up, put her stuff in the sink, cleaned a bit and headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

When the brunette finally reached her first class after getting her schedule she bumped into, as luck would have it, fucking Jean Kirschtein.

“Watch where you’re going dude!” He was annoyed, very annoyed that, on his first day, he would already run into some clumsy ass that couldn't look where he was fucking going, it was a bad omen for his school year and it pissed him off, his mood already sour because hello! first day of college? and the farthest thing there was from a morning person without the coffee who's drinking had been ongoing.

Anyway, Jean bent down to pick up his notebook, and luckily, like seriously it could only be a miracle! The coffee was perfectly safe and so were his clothes.

“Oh come on! You’re the one that ran into me horseface!” Eren joked, a bit irritated but tried to make light of it. Realization was apparent on pony boy’s face.

“Wait… Eren? Hey man how’s it going?” His tone turned back to being angry “Well sorry jerk, it’s not not my fault you don’t have good enough reflexes!” Wow talk about being bipolar, switching like that, might even be worse than Moms, well maybe not up to par but still.

The brunette was _not_ going to let an insult to her face pass, she was not going to back out of this even if it's supposed to be a peaceful reunion. “I’m sorry but who fucking beat you to  a pulp last time? Learn to dodge before insulting my reflexes fuckface!” And anyway, when did Jean Kirstein and Eren Jaeger not fight when they were in a 5 meter radius of each other?  

“Hmph… Whatever you still left with a broken nose and even cried when Mikasa put it back into place, you crazy bastard!” Jean smirked as he reminisced, very proud of that particular achievement.

“Oh because you didn’t scream like a girl when I landed a nice punch in your balls? Want me to remind you what it feels like?” Eren snickered, remembering that priceless moment and got into a fighting stance, more than ready to rip his precious jewels off.

“Hey! that was a low blow, you know you don't touch the family heirloom! Especially in a fair fight."

"A fair fight? Ha! Good one. You sure didn't care about the rules when you wore them rings and tore off the skin of my face eh? So what can i say: you deserved it. Big time."

"Just fuck off Eren. As much as I’d like to make you eat your words it’s the first day and I’m not planning on getting a record already.” He dismissed her, even though he'd started the fight. Well what to say? Common sense just didn't apply to those two.

Eren grunted “Let’s just go to class. Oh and the answer to your question is I’m fine just depressed that we’re starting college.”

“Yeah dude I totally get you but hey! We’ll see Ymir and Connie! It’ll be fun and we just have to enjoy and survive this year, just to move on to the next… rinse and repeat" He sighed "Though it’s a shame Armin went off to Harvard…” Jean slung an arm over Eren’s shoulder and they entered the classroom together.

“It just won’t be the same... I’m already feeling the loneliness of not having smarty pants forcing us to learn and my best friend to drown my sorrows with.” Eren sighed dramatically, seriously they should start a sighing orchestra, they just needed a bit more members and they'd blow it up. The gathering of candidates was surely not the problem, most people weren't too psyched about going to class, but how legit it'd be was; there was also the fact that it was a waste of already lacking time.

“Hey if you need to do that someday, I’ll be there for you.” Jean smiled supportively and Eren returned it with a pained lift of the lips. Deep down she was happy for Armin, like really excited but she was sure gonna miss that blond bob and warm smile. 

They pulled some seats and sat down while laughing about Jean’s hiking trip with his family that had went to shit.

They had already known they’d end up in the same classes because as much as they hated each other they shared similar tastes, with casi mirror personalities for some aspects. Different thanks to Jean being more of a coward and Eren a suicidal guy when it came to fighting and others. In the end they chose the same courses and have every class together.

Those similar tastes were the source of a lot of fighting for some unknown reason but, nowadays, it was slowly getting them to a somewhat stable friendship and they’d started having less and less brawls and more… sympathizing moments with bits of arguments. They got along well and often laughed together when the time and moods were right.

It seemed that their first class was criminology, in fact both of them were majoring in sociology and specializing in the former. After some time their conversation was cut off by a short woman entering the room, she was short and looked rather bored, very annoyed with the students sitting in front off her and introduced herself.

Rico Brzenska had blonde hair close to gray and glasses that just added to her strict and standoffish attitude. Silence had taken over the room and soon murmurs of complaints broke out between most of the scholars. This was probably the worst homeroom teach' to ever have if first impressions were anything to go by and those that had heard rumors about Brzenska were letting out groans of displeasure.  
Eren leaned towards Jean and whispered: “Can’t believe we’re stuck with her. This sucks.”

“Yeah tell me about it but at least she’ll be a good criminology teacher.” Jean snickered and Eren soon joined him, which earned them an unimpressed glare from their ‘beloved’ teacher.

This was going to be one hell of a year with tons of suffering guaranteed.

Rico did the usual introduction to the rules and how everything was organized in the University of Trost. Jean left the room together with Eren when the bell rang and after another three boring periods of getting introduced to the subjects, it was finally lunchtime.

The two entered the cafeteria to find themselves lost in a mass of bodies. They tried to push their way through the crowd trying to avoid knocking into the tables in order to reach the lines to get food.

Some students were already sitting eating their lunches, others were walking around with their plates and the duo joined the ones who were filing up to get food.

While waiting they looked around the room and Eren heard Jean mutter something but because of the noise she didn’t get what he said

“What’d you say?”

“Huh? Oh I was wondering where the fuck Connie and Ymir were.”

“Oh yeah that’s right but how are we supposed to find them in this crowd.” Eren’s eyes darted through the mass of people. “Is it even their lunch break?”

“Yep Connie texted me and apparently Ymir’s with him.”

“Ah yeah that’s right I changed phone numbers and I still haven’t given you the new one. Hope you didn’t bother some poor guy trying to call me?” Eren gave Jean a questioning look with a smirk.

“Wh-What? Nope, that definitely did _not_ happen.” Ponyboy let out an awkward laugh. Busted! Eren thought in glee.

“Eh? Really? It doesn’t seem that way” Eren’s smirk grew larger and her eyes lit up at the thought of Jean trying to explain the situation to the person on the other end, it must have been hilarious to witness.

“Ju-just don’t mention it in front of the others.” His eyes were avoiding Eren’s at all costs for some reason.

“Why not? What happened? Wait were they here when you tried to call me?” This just kept getting better and better.

“Nothing! Nothing happened! They weren’t there! No one was” He was getting visibly anxious and she was enjoying seeing her rival getting worked up, it made her feel like she having some kind of control over him. She preferred physical fights but those were fun too.

“I so want to know now! If you don’t tell me I’ll ask them on my own.” She gave him a mischievous smile, she was going to get him.

“Fuck you…” Jean muttered this last sentence under his breath and was saved by the cafeteria lady asking them what they wanted.

Meanwhile Eren stored away the information to be sure to ask the others about it.

While they were walking away to find a table to sit at Jean asked Eren:

“Where were you during the last few weeks? I know you moved to an apartment alone cuz your house was too far from the college but you could’ve told us where you went.”

“Doing stuff.” She mumbled off handedly while munching on a spoonful of food.

“Come on we had no way to contact you! No idea where you live now! A little heads up would’ve been nice!”

“Why? Were you worried?” Eren smirked teasingly.

Jean hid the fact that she had hit the target. They had all been worried until Carla had told them Eren was fine but the fact that she was making light of the situation just got him even more pissed off “Oh come on just answer the goddam question!”

“Fine, fine I was hanging with the squad. I needed to blow off some steam with it being the end of the holidays and Armin leaving as well as Mikasa.” A tentative smile made its way on her face and they sat down at a table.

Jean nodded in understanding. “Gang’s still as violent?”

“Yep but it ain’t the same without you there for me to beat the shit out of you.” They both smiled.

“Come on is our relationship only this much to you? Me being your punching bag?” He faked hurt.

“Nah you’re fun to be around, plus I gotta admit it, I miss fighting with you, it was a challenge and entertaining. I still won every time though!”

“I won too! Sometimes…”

“Yeah like once or twice” Eren smirked and then her face fell “Shame that your parents found out…”

“I know but you saw how they reacted” They both snickered.

“Man that was scary! I am never going up against your parents and their money again! They are way too careful with their image.”

“Ugh tell me about it.”

“But you got so scared when they saw you, what a pussy! I will never forget that horrified face that you pulled.” Eren tried to imitate it and broke out laughing, tears pouring out of her eyes while Jean gave her an unimpressed scoff and started eating his food, frustrated and a bit offended. This felt good.

“Try not cowering when your mother finds out you’re brawling in the streets.”

“Oh come on I was just joking! We can still hang out together even with you being grounded. And you have some balls trying to beat me when you know you’ll loose. I’ll give you that.” She smiled sincerely and started eating too.

Suddenly Eren felt a pain on her left shoulder, she turned to Jean suddenly and glared at him;

“What the fuck horseface? I told you I was joking!”

He looked up from his plate wondering what Eren was talking about. “I didn’t do anything?”

A voice came from behind the duo “Hey darlin’ how you doin'?”

Eren let out a groan “Hell no… please tell me I’m dreaming.” She slowly turned around to find Reiner giving her the broken-hearted puppy eyes, which looked so freaking weird it made the brunette want to cringe.

“You aren’t happy to see me?”

“With you always bothering me and entering my private bubble I’d have to say no, I’m not happy to see you Reiner.”

He put a hand on his heart and clutched his shirt, a look of hurt on his face. “My heart, you’ve just broken my poor and weak little gay heart.”

Jean snickered “Come on man you can handle that much. You’ve been rejected so many times by him already it shouldn’t even faze you.”

“Oh hey Kirschtein, I didn’t see you there.”

“Seriously? You’re kidding right? You’d have to be blind not to have seen me while coming over!”

Eren was trying to hold back a snicker “Nah I don’t think so horseface. You’re too irrelevant to him.”

Reiner put an arm around Eren and pulled her backwards onto his chest, smiling “That’s right! When he’s there my eyes are on his beautiful teal orbs and lean frame so there is no space for you Kirschtein. Eren totally outshines you!”

Jean muttered something about being thankful for that, thank fuck for peace.

Eren pushed Reiner off of her. “Let go of me. I told you to stop coming onto me.” Eren was wary of being found out as a girl so the kind of physical contact Reiner always sought was to be avoided and what best way to go about it than to be harsh?

“Oh come on baby you know you like it!” Reiner was enjoying joking and messing with her.

“No I don’t that’s where the problem is! Want me to kick your ass?”

“Relax Eren I’m just playin’ with ya! You don’t have to get so angry even if it’s real cute.” Reiner winked which was pissing off Eren, she was having a hard time holding her fist down.

She liked Reiner, they got along really well but when he was purposefully coming onto her when he knew she couldn’t stand it, he annoyed her to no end.

Furthermore she was in a bad mood, it being a Monday and her first day returning to a form of school meaning she couldn’t fight whenever she wanted to.

She had gotten lost in her thoughts trying to keep her anger at bay and started listening to Reiner and Jean’s conversation when she got her irritation under control.

“It’s a shame you haven’t been around.” Reiner was the one speaking.

“Yeah I know but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to return with my parents watching my every move.”

“Well you missed Eren getting completely knocked down!" He smirked "By a midget!”

Jean turned to Eren smirking while she was fuming at the memory of that arrogant rich boy and touched her eye, the remnants of the bruise she had gotten. Jean followed the movement of her hand and noticed the injury, his smirk just got wider and more annoying too.

“Seriously? Man that must have been awesome, I would’ve loved to have been there.” His tone was excited with a tinge of regret.

“Oh fuck off Kirschtein, I managed to hit him, he left with some scars!” Reiner laughed at Eren’s reaction.

“He totally got his ass handed to him. It was hilarious because Eren was so mad and lunged at him, his eyes lit up by anger and the guy just dodged his punch so easily Eren was completely thrown off guard. Everyone in the gang had watched completely shocked and in pure amazement as the midget beat him up. The strongest guy in our group!”

“Reiner. Shut up!” Eren gave a warning call through her teeth, they were clenched in order to hold herself back. She was chanting a simple sentence in her mind _‘We are on school grounds don’t do anything stupid. First day you can hold it in Eren, just hold. it. in.’_

“And then he asked his butler for a cloth to tidy his hands up muttering something about it being filthy. You should have seen Eren’s face, he was beat down but still raging on the floor. Then the guy just left not giving any of us a second look.”

Eren hit the table with her fist, silencing Reiner and making silence fall over the cafeteria and Jean give her a contemplative look.

He was wondering _‘Who the hell is that midget and how strong can he be to beat Eren. He’s a fucking reckless fury when he fights and he always gets up after falling down. Sure I managed to beat him but it was because he wasn’t as serious as when he is with enemies._

_I don’t know if I want to know who the midget is or not? Because man I want to worship him for beating Eren and putting him back into place but he sounds like a complete asshole that I’d totally hate and Eren is my friend.‘_

Eren looked up at Reiner “If I ever see him again I’ll be sure to win and make him eat his words! How dare he treat Mina like that? Looking down on me!”

“Well you’re in luck because…”

Reiner was cut off by Ymir and Connie’s sudden appearance.

“Hey guys!!!” Connie grinned happy to have found his friends and Ymir simply smiled.

“Where have you been? We’ve been sitting here for awhile.” Jean smiled and that remark made Ymir sneer.

“Don’t you look at your phone Kirschtein? We’ve been searching everywhere for you, retard and you were just sitting here waiting for us to show up, you’re a fucking bitch.”

“What?” Jean lifted a brow quizzically while Eren snickered at his obliviousness and stupidity. What she didn’t realize was that she wasn’t any better than him in that field.

“Yeah what Ymir was trying to say is that should look at your phone man, we’ve been texting you for at least ten minutes.”

“Well sorry I got distracted by the idiot next to me and also the other gay annoyance.” He turned to look at Reiner but the latter had walked off somewhere “Huh that’s weird where’d he go” Jean whispered under his breath.

“What! It’s not my fault your attention was focused on my awesomeness and not with meeting up with our friends.” Eren turned to look at Ymir to emphasize the fact that she had nothing to do with Jean being an idiot that forgot important stuff. Ymir nodded in understanding, annoyed by the fact that Jean wouldn’t admit having made a mistake.

“Like hell you’re interesting. I’m sorry I didn’t notice my phone going off.” He gave them a tentative smile to Ymir in order to be forgotten who returned it by an unimpressed stare and for some reason Connie grinned widely.

“Whatever I’ve got an amazing scoop and you’ll never guess what it is.” That broke the tension and got Jean and Eren very interested while Ymir was thinking of what it could be about when her eyes widened _‘Wait no he wouldn’t!_ ’

She turned to Connie giving him a warning glare _‘Don’t say anything. Connie you better shut up they don’t need to know and if they find out I will break your neck.’_ She was thinking the words really loudly in her mind trying to get the message to reach Connie but he faked noticing her.

“Ymir’s in love.”

“Connie how could you! I’m not even sure it’s love!” That was a lie, she had completely fallen for the sweet girl she had met in the morning.

Eren grinned “Seriously. Ymir is in love? I need details of how that happened! Who’s the unlucky guy?”

Jean joined in “Wait let me process this…” He then almost screamed out “How is this possible? You just play with people you don’t… love!” making wild movements with his hands, this was just too abstract and impossible.

“Well you should have seen her today” Connie was smiling evilly and Ymir growled at him “She just froze up and stared at the girl’s face, it was so awkward and I was trying so hard not to laugh at her lovestruck expression.”

“Ugh I can’t believe I acted like that. First impression ruined, and now she must think I’m a stupid ass woman.”

Eren and Jean’s eyes widened in shock “Wait she? “

“Yep our Ymir’s gay! It explains everything doesn’t it.” Connie then commented contemptibly "How did you not know that? It's not like she's been hiding it"

"You know they're completely oblivious and dense about that stuff" Ymir criticized while the other two stared at their long-time friend, dumbstruck.

“Yeah…” They tried processing this, after learning that Ymir could fall in love they discovered that she was a lesbian. Three words repeated themselves endlessly in their minds ‘What the fuck’ but it did make sense.

Jean recovered from the shock and smiled awkwardly while Eren just stared into the emptiness still recovering. “Well I’m happy for you and I hope it takes off.”

He nudged Eren with his elbow so she would say something. That seemed to break her out of her daze and she smiled sincerely deciding to be supportive. “If you need any help I’ll be happy to give you some. Especially if I can meet the beauty that made your heart swoon.” She was a cross dresser so she had no right to judge.

“Thanks for accepting this. NOT that I would’ve have actually cared if you hadn’t. Though Connie" She turned towards him and glared "How could you tell them? I thought we were friends." She lifted her hands in the air and let them fall back down, defeated. No time was left for the others to answer or retort to her tirade as she continued. "I haven’t even made a move yet and you go blabbering to others." She turned to Eren, a deadly gleam in her eyes "By the way Eren don’t you dare touch her she is mine!" Her eyes lit up in wonder and joy "Christa is the sweetest angel ever and I refuse to let it get tainted by your manliness. She is a pure being that’s innocent and needs to be treated with kindness not the roughness given by boys.”

“There is no way I would ever dream to get close to your “darling”. I actually care about life and I am so not falling in love, it’ll just make me weak and I refuse to fall into its claws, it’s not for me.” Eren shuddered at the thought and Ymir just shrugged at her reaction, they were all used to Eren’s opposition to love.

Meanwhile Connie was breaking out in laughs, he couldn’t believe the tough and ruthless Ymir had just said that.

_‘Manliness? Seriously that’s hilarious and Ymir being kind? Not possible though if it was Christa, weirdly, I can see that happening. She had a tender look in her eyes when the blonde had left and that’s how I guessed she was in love but man what a surprise. Love at first sight! Ymir? Priceless!’_

Eren on her side was thinking about the fact that she was genuinely curious about the girl but not the way Ymir thought, she wasn’t gay and had never felt love and was not interested by it.

Jean snickered “Right… because you’re so gentle Ymir!”

“Oh shut up! I can be nice but not with you idiots, you are so not worth it!”

“What did I ever do to you? Ok, Jean’s a complete jerk and Connie is always hyper and annoying but I’ve been an awesome friend since middle school. I though you cared more than that.”

“Hey!” Connie shot Eren an offended look “I am waaaaay nicer than you and I don’t go around hitting every living body.”

Jean joined Connie harboring a disapproving glare and snorted “You aren’t better than me for sure Jaeger.”

“All three of you are retards, two of you love punching and the other one is a fucking goofball. How could I take you seriously! And you ain’t girls so I can’t be nice to you!”

Eren realized that it was true that Ymir had that tomboy attitude that made her get along with girls in a different way that she got along with guys. She charmed the ladies, treating them like princesses whilst she was real scary with every type of male... every. How did she not deduce she was gay from that? Eren was kind of amazed at her own cluelessness.

But man, that change in personality was an impressive sight to withhold and still caught Eren off guard.

They continued bickering until the bell announced their next class and they waved each other goodbye, promising a meet up after school hours to hang out and talk about their summers and Ymir’s sweetheart.

 

Jean and Eren reached their next class, which was juvenile delinquency, arguing playfully about what was the best song in an album they both liked but as they entered Eren’s eyes landed on a silhouette sitting at a desk and leaning against the wall.

She froze in shock, she recognized that black undercut, the standoffish and bored attitude, the rich clothing, everything about that hateful guy had been carved into her mind.

Suddenly life seemed to return to her body and she stomped her way to the boy while Jean looked at her questioningly asking her what was going on with her but she had cut him off and simply ignored him.

She stopped next to his desk, her anger boiling in her veins and he lifted those bored eyes to look at her, those eyes that had looked down on her. "Motherfucker"she breathed under her breath and the she spoke clearly, her voice slow, accusing and threatening addressing the boy in front of her.

“I’m getting fucking revenge for last time you arrogant ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and i'd love some on what i did wrong, what to improve and TELL ME IF YOU'RE CONFUSED because i know it happens often in my writing u_u'  
>  I'd be more than happy to clear things up/ explain history so you understand.   
> Hope it wasn't too painful and see ya in the next chapter x')


	2. Control and Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clash!   
> And btw you guys should know that they play a game which is the same principle as sao, except it's attack on titan x)  
> There's the nervegear and the pain sensors but the rest is completely Shingeki No Kyojin

The raven’s eyes widened in surprise even if it was almost unnoticeable but Eren caught it and she sneered at getting a reaction from that ever-bored kid.

The look of nonchalance returned quickly and the tone of his voice was full of arrogance. “And how are you going to do that? I can just walk away after crushing you a second time.” Well at least he had recognized her.

She just wanted to tear his tongue out of his mouth so he would shut up and stop being a prick but just thinking about him was enough to rile Eren up. She just couldn’t stand that face, it was clear he wasn’t taking her seriously and she hated it, she was trying to hold back as hard as she could but he was making it a real challenge.

“You won’t beat me!” Eren screamed, fire burning in her eyes, she was unaware that the scene was drawing in the attention of other people in the classroom while Jean tried to calm her down, his pleads unanswered.

“Oh? but the thing is you can’t overpower me, your punch is weak, you’ll never win.”

 _‘Me? Weak? Who does he think he is?‘_ All reason left Eren and she lashed out, she threw a hook at the midget’s left jaw but he dodged it swiftly even if she managed to scratch his porcelain skin. She was not weak, no way in fucking hell.

“Just stating facts. Don’t start a fight with me. I’m not in the mood and I can’t bother with detention on my first week.” The infuriating boy would not shut up and stop being a total dick.

Eren fumed, he had avoided her attack, he was just dodging and using this as an excuse. How dare he say that to her? That disrespectful attitude just fueled her hate and as she was about to swing a second time Jean came in, trying to be serene and acting like the wise guy.

“Eren, he’s right. It’s the first day of school, take it easy man.” Though he got worked up in the end “You need to fucking calm down and not go around punching Random. People. You. Don’t. Fucking. Know!”

“Jean, fuck off! Don’t boss me around when it’s not any of your business!” Why was he stopping her? Couldn’t he see that the guy was the worst person they had ever been against: he was a tough opponent and a complete show off. “That son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he did to me!”  
Realization flashed through ponyboy’s eyes as the raven-haired male looked mildly bored while watching the bickering ‘couple’.

“Wait… is that…?” His tone was hesitant and the brunette raised an eyebrow in wonder but then excitement took over “The midget that beat the shit out of you?!” A wide grin plastered itself on his face causing a growl to come from Eren’s throat.

“Butt out Jean! You don’t need to rub it in!”

Jean was not yet aware of the other boy’s intense glower as he chuckled and when he caught it, the glare sent his way made him shiver and gulp down his saliva slowly, it was full of threatening promise and Jean lost all confidence.

“Umm… I’ll leave you to it” He let out a nervous chuckle “… See ya later Eren.”

Jean had definitely not improved Eren’s mood if not made it worse. ‘ _What a coward! I can’t believe he’d just bow to him like that, the shorty is just an arrogant ass nothing more. The conceited dick is trying to get away from the fight, may I remind you Eren_.'

She turned her attention back to the raven-haired male while Jean ran away somewhere in the classroom and suddenly slammed her hands on the desk and seethed

"I won't let you use the detention as an excuse to run away from the fight!"

The boy rolled his eyes at the remark ' _Is he stupid or something? No idiot I'm not running away I just don't want to dirty my clothes and get bloody hands from fighting with someone as irrelevant as you.'_

Eren noticed the insolent act from the rich boy and started grinding her teeth to hold herself back while he slowly spoke in that irritating and monotonous voice:

"Who said I was running away? Just piss off and leave me alone. I already did you in once and I won't hesitate to do so a second time even if my hands have to get dirty with your filthy blood again." He shuddered at the memory of the blood of someone as dirty as the brat on his hands and clothes. "Or do you really think your worthless ass and weak punch can win?"

His eyes shined noticing he had hit a nerve as she shook to hold herself back thanks to the fact that, Eren had realized starting a fight him meant she would have fell to his taunting and he’d be satisfied.

There was no way that was going to happen, she wouldn't fight, not on school grounds at least. She was not going to get into trouble because of his pompous ass.

"I can win just fine! You think I ever thought you could pack a real punch in that tiny fist? I didn’t. So you had the element of surprise!"

The jab at his height crossed the line and he started feeling really irritated. "Mama never told you not to trust appearances? And surprised or not you’re an easy prey." He mocked in a sarcastic tone, saying those last words just to rile the brat up, he was a fierce opponent in the raven's book.

"Well she did but no one had ever proven to me that rich boys' can actually not be all talk and run later!" She was frowning, her fists shaking and her knuckles becoming white thanks to the pressure she was exercising on them. "I'm not getting detention because of you!" Eren snarled, he was taunting her and she just sought revenge for her previous defeat but he wasn't worth it right now, she’d get him after.

"If I'm so weak then why aren't you attacking? Midget." The guy was not focused on not getting into a fight anymore: this was a bother, he had borne with two jabs at his height and he was downright pissed right now. Nobody was let off easy after insulting him that way. He decided to manipulate the kid so he would throw the first punch, fucking cunning bastard.

“Do you really think you should call me a midget after I what I did to you? Insulting the guy that shut your arrogant mouth, you’re a real pain in the ass.” He started picking at the dirt under his nails, completely uninterested. “Though I have to give you points for being reckless and completely suicidal.” He lifted his eyes to watch his reaction.

Eren couldn't handle it anymore, he had dared to call HER arrogant, that just made her want to punch his sick confidence out of him. _‘To hell with consequences, detention and all this first day bullshit, that guy will not walk out of here alive.'_

She struck again but this time aimed for the stomach. The brunette had forgotten that she was doing exactly what her enemy wanted and didn't catch the small smirk on his lips as he blocked her attack and Eren didn’t have time to recoil as he started twisting her fist while getting up from the chair and quickly pulled it behind her back so she couldn’t move anymore.

He had moved behind her during the maneuver and Eren, waking from her stupor, raised her other hand to hit him. One of the hands on her wrist let go to catch her swinging hand. He didn’t even seem fazed by the action but suddenly his eyes widened as Eren had thrown her leg backwards to hit him right where it hurts. His knees had buckled for a very short amount of time but didn’t let go of Eren, he still held her by her two wrists.

The brunette was thrashing and he was having problems holding her but it wasn’t bothering his stance, he was still and anchored to the ground. The raven was having more trouble than with the usual people but that didn’t keep him from slamming her face against the wall in front of his desk, moving his arms: one to hold her at the throat and the other joining her wrists together behind her back.

She hissed and swore as he did so and he finally spoke:

“Apologize. Now.” His tone was still monotonous but an order and threat seeped through it.

Eren snarled, clearly confused and angry “For what? You’re the ass around here so you should…”

The student cut her mid-sentence “For everything retard.” ' _Especially calling me a midget, nobody gets out of that one._ '

“There’s no way I’m gonna apologize to you, for anything!” _'Even if I were guilty I would NEVER apologize to a rich arrogant dick.'_ Eren was struggling, trying to turn her head around to see her opponent, to make him feel her hatred and when she finally did he was speaking, she pulled and turned it even through the pain from the hold.

“Oh. You really think you can get out…” He suddenly stopped, completely shocked, the brat had just spit on him, he had just fucking _spit_ on him… With his nose scrunched in disgust and his lips pursed the raven pulled Eren off of the wall kicked her legs in the knees. She hadn’t seen it coming because she had watched his reaction closely with grand satisfaction and a grin so she fell down with a yelp. He turned the brat around so the teen would have to look up at him.

He held her there, his hands on her shoulders and looked down on the brunette, clearly unamused:

“Never do that to me again. Ever.” Levi wiped the saliva from his face as if he thought the brat wouldn’t understand what he was talking about. "Not that you would have an opening to do so"

Eren ignored that last comment “Or what? You’re going to kill me?” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and she allowed a small smirk to settle on her features “I doubt you have it in you?”

“Oh really?” The raven drawls and to prove he was capable of hurting her, because the brat obviously hadn’t gotten that message yet, he put his foot on her shoulder and crossed his arms, looking superior.

Eren suddenly felt humiliated to be in this situation, she realized people were watching their quarrel and she hated to admit it but she was the one loosing here. The fire in her eyes didn’t falter but she lost her smirk in the process and thankfully Jean came in and spared her more dishonor.

“Hey I’m so sorry about all this, Eren here can be a bit reckless and he apologizes and he’ll never to that again mister … uhhh…?” Jean lifted Eren up while rich boy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“The name’s Rivaille.” He then sighed, “Well you idiots might as well call me Levi, I don’t want my name to be scorched by fucking retards. It’ll just taint it with shit.”

And the teacher entered the classroom, saving the day from a second bloody fight. Eren and Jean were left fuming while they walked to their seats.

The teacher settled at his desk and started his lesson, introduction or whatever. Eren heard the teacher talking but didn’t listen, too focused on seething over the fact that if the teacher had entered a little bit earlier, just a fucking minute, Levi would have been caught in the act and shit would have gone down.

Jean on the other hand was thanking the gods that the professor only came in when he did because detention during the first week was not welcomed even if it was Eren.

Levi had forgotten all about the incident except for the part where his clothes were wrinkled and that he was dirty. He asked to go to the washroom in order to clean himself which only pissed Eren off even more and the thought of making the brat pay for the damage on his clothes crossed his mind but he decided against it… for now.

The rest of the day was spent without another incident thanks to Jean pulling Eren into corners every time they crossed paths with Levi. Fortunately they didn’t have any other class with him but that didn’t keep them from seeing him in the halls.

By the end of the day Jean was exhausted and couldn’t believe his first day was that stressful, the exams hadn’t even started yet!

Eren was still enraged and in a horribly bad mood and wouldn’t stop ranting about how much she hated Levi and how loathsome he was. Thankfully Jean managed to convince her to go to the promised meet up with Ymir and Connie in game without too much reluctance.

He had contacted them through his phone in order to organize a meet up after classes Eren had met with the rest of the group in front of a café located next to the spawning point after going home. They had just taken off outside of town, met titans on the way and thanks to Eren’s recklessness as well as clumsiness they had all been blown to bits.

So they were now sitting at a table screaming at Eren.

“Just how dumb can you be?!” Jean was throwing his arms around and pointing accusingly towards Eren. “Because of you we fucking died, you know that right.”

“Oh come on guys calm down. I made a little mistake… so what?” Eren speaks carelessly, not really affected by it all.

“So what? So what?” Connie came in, raging. "It was a deviant!" He gave Eren a pointed look “You made us loose and huge amount of XP and you expect us to chill? Seriously man, think!” An angry Connie was a sight to withhold as it doesn’t happen often and the brunette was taken back by it. It was the game's fault that one of its features was to lose xp when you died.

“He doesn’t seem to be able to do that much.” Ymir turned to Eren after uttering these words with venom “Can’t you think for a second before moving and making dumbass moves that ruin EVERYTHING!” and mutters under her breath “retard”

“I did it to help! I thought it was a good idea and just fired.” Eren can’t stand the fact that they don’t seem to realize that she had been trying to help them, sure they had died and that was horrible. She wasn’t happy with it but at least she had had the intention. They had just ignored all that and had started barking at her.

“Thank you so much for your help Jaeger and sorry to break it to you, but we could have handled ourselves just fine!” Jean was pissed to say the least, he could have gone up a level with it and Eren being a smartass just ruined everything.

“Exactly! The titan was loosing XP steadily and we were going to strike our strongest blows when you attacked! Dude couldn’t you have waited after we were NOT swinging on the titan!” Connie remarked, annoyed.

“Well I…” Ymir who continued Connie’s previous rant cut off Eren.

“Didn’t it strike you that throwing a bomb on a titan, leaving us blind because of the smoke emitting from its body was fucking dangerous! And then tangling yourself in our wires to boot, you dumbass!”

Ponyboy lowered four of his fingers leaving one… the middle finger “Or is your eyesight so bad you couldn’t see us?”

“I can see just fine, one hooved horse.” She rolled her eyes and scowled “I was just concentrating on throwing the bomb and not falling in the air! Wasn’t really paying attention to were you where! And I didn’t know the explosion was going to blow some of our HP and I forgot about the steam!”

“Well you got us killed asswipe! We lost every drop of HP we had because of some stupid bomb and tangling! We didn’t even have the time to take a potion or move out of the way! And the best part yet: YOU TOOK YOURSELF OUT WITH YOUR OWN PLAN!!” Ymir was shaking angrily an oppressing aura surrounding her.

“Proof that I had no idea we would go down with it!”

“No you’re just suicidal you fucking dickwad!” Jean outright screamed earning him glares from other customers and Connie continued, his voice low “Did you really think it was going to help us?”

“Yes” Eren answered, exasperated. “I seriously didn’t know you guys were going to be on the titan or that'd we run into each other.”

“Still if you managed to take yourself out means that we would have died either way. Think a bit, using a bomb when you're flying around the target! Are you nuts?” Connie argued, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought it would be more effective from up close and save us and I also thought that you guys were low on energy and wouldn’t be able to attack anymore soon. I thought it’d be able to save us the trouble of respawning and we’d be finished faster.”

Ymir lets out an irritated ‘Urgh’ and sighs.

Connie glares at Eren, she keeps on assuming wrong and doesn’t seem to trust them enough, they weren’t weak. “You thought, you thought. Well you thought wrong! YOU took us to the respawning point, you didn’t help us and we could have finished him easily. We had saved our energy in order to use a powerful attack to take it down”

Jean seemed to have the same train of thought as Connie and spoke “For fuck’s sake how stupid can you be, thinking pointlessly and making wrong assumptions and when you actually have to think you don’t fucking do it!”

“We were actually causing damage you know, we’re not useless fucker.” Ymir joined them.

“I never said you were, I was just running low on energy and I had just about enough for one minute, a bomb would end it quickly and thought it was smart.” She was trying to explain herself but it was pointless.

“Well we’re not as stupid and brash as you so we weren’t low on energy. Far from it, we save it. You know like being careful with the energy.” Horseface pointed out.

“Or was it that you were scared and trying to finish it off as quickly as you could because you where overwhelmed?” Ymir wondered

Connie snickers: ‘Poor baby thought he was going to loose.’

Eren seethed at that, she had been using energy to land more effective blows and spare the group. They really were ungrateful.

“You are unbelievable guys. Just look at the number of times I’ve saved you, finished the boss fight with MY blow or protected you jerks and almost dying over it! I’m allowed to make a little mistake, I’m mad that we didn’t get the XP too, I wanted it and I’m sorry but it’s not that tragic!”

She opened a window, went to the main menu “Well then, bye bitches.” and disconnected. She hadn’t even seen their disconcerted looks of guiltiness nor heard their voices asking her to wait.

The Nervegear was taken off revealing a very pissed Eren. Sure she loved her friends but sometimes they were just too much, took way too much space and sometimes managed to exhaust her. Though she couldn’t deny that their hanging out had always had helped her take her mind off her problems and stress.

When they had found the game they were just playing, attack on titan, it had turned out to be an awesome way of spending time together.

It was way more fun than real life, it felt like real life because they were in the game and they were home so there weren’t too many complications of meeting outside caused by traffic and they could hang out during the night.

The game had Eren diving in really quickly with Ymir and Connie while Jean was a bit reluctant to play at first because of the pain sensors and other bullshit plus the realism of it scared him but he finally loosened up and it soon became his favorite pastime too. And she had to admit Titans were fucking creepy and downright terrifying but killing them was thrilling.

She smiled at the memory of her first dive with the three of them but pushed these thoughts away and replaced her soft expression by a frown. They had been complete douchebags and yeah she had completely fucked up but they could have forgiven her.

The recollection of her holding grudges for days on end and screaming at them did not coming to her mind at all, talk about being a hypocrite. Her train of thought had moved on to the fact that her day had been totally shitty and not only because of her friends.

There was the addition of the little arrogant prick whose fighting superiority just fueled her current anger. He had shamed her twice, hadn’t even batted an eye while he did it and she still hadn’t gotten her revenge. The first time she met him was humiliating enough but he just had to continue his harassing.

Looking at her alarm clock and seeing that it was past ten she allowed herself to drift off to sleep thinking that those kind of hangouts with her friends would soon not be that easy to organize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, tell me what you thought ^^  
> Hope it was clear enough and that Levi's not OOC (i'd welcome help on correcting that if he is). Warn me if there's some weird shit inside :D (like messed up sentences or stuff that doesn't make any sense)  
> and thank you for reading


	3. Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback by dream so Eren and Levi's first encounter.  
> You get to know people of the gang Eren's in.  
> She has the beginning of a plan (beginning is a key word x')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of people might know but the name of the squad Eren's in T.U.E.S means kill in french (I actually didn't do it on purpose so I'm kinda shocked-happy)  
> Well Enjoy!

_One month ago_

_It was a Thursday, in the late afternoon, the sun was slowly growing closer to the horizon but the heat of the day still lingered. Eren was with some members of the gang, M.R.R., in the streets, walking down the streets without really having a goal on that day._

_Their mob was called M.R.R., The Merciless Red Reapers.  It was divided in four sub parties: there was the North Blood Killers (N.B.K)_ _, the E.B.K., the W.B.K. and the S.B.K. also recognized as the Titan Annihilators (T.A.) in the clan’s privacy.  Eren was a part off T.A., which was composed of many numerated squads. The brunette was in the 104 th squad, part of the S.B.K, but the former was better known under the name of T.U.E.S., The Untamed Eradication Squad._

_Why untamed? Because they may follow the orders given to them and respect the rules but they never did everything that was asked correctly. They messed around, created chaos and went overboard. They didn’t completely follow the order given to them and did what they thought was best._

_So at the moment they were just hanging out and watching their territory while enjoying each other’s company. There used to be twelve of them but with Jean, Mikasa and Annie gone there were only nine now and they would soon be appointed a new partner, nine not being enough._

_It was the current subject of their conversation._

_“Hey guys when’re we gonna have that new member?” Eren asked, she had been in front of the group and turned around to look at her four comrades. She then mumbled to herself, looking down “It’ll probably be a pain in the ass.”_

_“Oh yeah that dumb rule where we have to have squads of ten.” Thomas said thoughtfully._

_“I say it’s bullshit, we can handle ourselves just fine.” Kuklo stopped and put himself in a fighting position as if to demonstrate. He started punching the air for show._

_The others stopped to look at him and nodded harboring a hard mask of determination and strength, except for Mina who lowered her head down meekly._

_“We don’t need another pair of hands, they might even bring us down if they ain’t compatible with the beautiful chemistry of T.U.E.S.“ Reiner exclaimed putting a hand on his heart._

_Mina looked at them all and added shyly “But I wonder what they’ll be like.”_

_Thomas wrapped his arm over her shoulder and grinned, “Bet you’re hoping for another girl Mina.”_

_“Not really- I…”_

_Kuklo cut off Mina, he may have a roughed up appearance but he stayed very kind and understanding to his friends, like almost everyone in their squad. “She must be feeling lonely. Our squad only has guys, just one girl.”_

_“Yep she’s surrounded by brutes who attract way too much trouble.” Eren snickered softly._

_“I don’t see what’s wrong with that.” Reiner feigned a speculating look. “Guys are awesome and the best.”_

_“That’s because you’re gay, some people actually enjoy girls.” Thomas muttered to himself, unheard by Reiner and Eren._

_“Maybe … But strong girls can be fucking intimidating.” Kuklo shuddered and the rest nodded at his remark, they had all experienced Mikasa’s wrath on more than one occasion and it was terrifying to say the least._

_“Problem with a girl is that we need manpower right now, with Jean, Annie and Mikasa gone it’s kind of needed.” Eren said thoughtfully and sighed._

_“If the girl’s as strong as those two ice queens it’ll be fine but if she’s not she’ll need protecting.” Reiner stated._

_They started moving forward again_ _, thinking of the new addition to the squad._

_Mina lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling awkward for no reason and shy. In the group she was one that took care of helping the injured during the fights and was also some kind of voice of reason when the boys went too far. She didn’t fight in the front and sometimes she felt useless and like a burden._

_Suddenly she let out a yelp, she hadn’t seen a car door opening and someone coming out of it. Mina had bumped into him, tripped on her feet and fell to the wet ground._

_Startled the small ravenette was staring at the ground, eyes wide, everyone had stopped, Thomas and Kuklo were ready to go and help her but stopped at the sight of the stranger, shocked and hesitant._

_It downed on her that she had ran into somebody and Mina lifted her eyes, apologetic and froze at the sight that awaited her._

_In front of her stood a rather small raven-haired man, he was well dressed and obviously from an easy lifestyle. Mina gathered the little of courage left in her after seeing his hard features and terrifying glare and apologized quietly, staring at a very interesting puddle in front of her._

_The others watched the scene in a daze, eyes going from Mina to the stranger. The only sound was of cars and passers, it was like they were all in a trance except the spell broke._

_Looking down at Mina he just scoffed, exasperated and turned heels, followed by his… butler? That’s when Eren snapped, nobody disrespected her friends without getting a piece of her mind. She helped Mina up and Thomas wrapped his arms around her, asking if she was okay and Eren glared towards the raven._

_“Apologize to her. Now.” Her tone held a warning and a threat but the stranger just turned around nonchalantly, his voice dripping in sarcasm._

_“The girl got me dirty and_ I _should say sorry.” The raven had put an emphasis on the I, acting superior, high and mighty. That just got on her nerves so badly, people like that were just so self-centered it was annoying and she wanted to beat them to a pulp. At least until her point got across there narrow-minded heads._

_“Damn right you should. Such a rich prick should have some manners, at least.”_

_“I’m not going to quarrel with a brat for no reason. She bumped into me and you better be happy that I’m not suing her for dirtying clothes that have more value than your insignificant lives.” He turned around again and started walking._

_The brunette wouldn’t allow it and marched briskly towards the revolting douche. Kuklo was going to join her but Reiner held him back, they didn’t want too much trouble and their ace would be enough to teach him some manners._

_At the sound of footsteps he turned his head sideways, his eyes flickering to Eren’s face and he simply turned it back, not even stopping, completely unaffected by her presence. He even whispered something to the butler that accompanied him._

_Being ignored by such an arrogant ass was the last straw for Eren: she passed the servant and reached the shorty, extended her hand to touch his shoulder so he would acknowledge her._

_He turned around abruptly, a deathly glare to his eyes that moved from her face to her hand, which was hovering over his shoulder. The raven didn’t move and slowly said in a deadly monotone voice:_

_“Don’t you dare touch me.” His tone held finality that allowed no room for argument but this just enraged Eren and made her hands itch with the need of painting his gloomy face with beautiful bruises and blood._

_“What?” She said in disbelief “I do whatever the fuck I want you rich prick! You have no right to boss me around!” As if to prove her point she slapped her right hand on his shoulder, hard. Mina and Thomas watched Eren’s raging anger and courage, shocked, while Reiner grinned and Kuklo seethed, wanting to help the brunette._

_The wealthy boy looked at her, sizing her up, his eyes narrowed in a threat and he slowly took off his gloves, which left Eren growling. He was so calm, composed and quiet it was unnerving._

_She felt so small in front of this midget and she hated it. He had such a powerful and intimidating aura but the brunette refused to bow to him._

_Eren tensed up and stood tall as he handed his gloves to his butler, laidback and seemingly bored. He continued looking at her, like he was waiting for something, the silence was killing her and she was unaware of her friends’ presence._

_She had forgotten why she had come to him but not the growing rage she felt, she just wanted one thing: to beat him so he would stop looking so calm, annoying and superior._

_She aimed for his stomach and as she had expected he blocked it without catching her hand._

_He wasn’t wary enough and she had anticipated the fact that he underestimated her so she grabbed his hand. Eren moved behind him and got ready to kick his legs from under him but before she put her hand on his shoulders when suddenly the young man grabbed her hand and threw her over himself as Kuklo screamed her name._

_She hit the ground on her back, the breath knocked out of her, it was painful and she was completely thrown off by the demonstration of strength. He had enough strength in that tiny body for her to get slammed on the concrete._

_Eren inhaled sharply and got back up_ ‘Okay the midget had a reason to be confident but that doesn’t mean he can’t get his ass handed to him. I wasn’t prepared that’s all’ _She was in a fighting stance, having misjudged him and would now fight seriously._

_T.U.E.S. moved closer to her, ready to help but she tuned around to look at them and said:_

_“Guys please back off. I’ll take care of it.” She turned to look at the stranger “It’s my fight.” No one would finish the job for her, it would just bring dishonor._

_They stopped, eyeing the scene apprehensively, they had been witness of the boy’s demonstration of strength and they were pretty surprised. He should be feared, but there was a chance that Eren would make it through._

_The brunette threw herself back at him and they somehow, with the stranger’s dodging, ended in one of the dark alleys. His evasions satisfied the brunette at first but when she couldn't land any hit she got more and more irritated._

_Her moves became less calculated, slower and more desperate. She quickly tired herself out and Levi easily made her fall to the ground one more time. After punching her down he got out a handkerchief and cleaned his hands._

_Who did that in the middle of the fight? He was so confident that he completely ignored her presence during the few seconds he used to tidy himself up. He then uttered words that hit Eren, hard : "Weak. As expected."_

_She totally lost it, her thoughts swimming in anger. All hell broke loose in her body as she came running to him screaming. It actually sounded more like a snarl or even  a roar. She came so fast towards the raven that his eyes just had the time to widen and his hands moved quickly enough to lighten the strength of the hit on his rib cage._

_Her body moved around recklessly, a lot of strength was put in the moves and there was more frank attacking and use of feet while she completely left defense out of her current technique._

_Eren was panting heavily her body probably injured from the previous hit to her sides but she didn't feel it, her body just started moving, driven by rage she felt towards this stranger she had just met, this stranger that had insulted a comrade and looked down on her._

_Her fighting style changed enormously and he was caught off guard, it took him a few minutes to get used to it and he regained the upper hand after suffering some hard blows, they might end up leaving some scars._

_She kept attacking relentlessly but he noticed a lot of openings, he targeted those weak spots and knocked her out after a tiring fight._

_The stranger had started panting and was surprised to have found such an opponent in the thin and innocent-looking boy but that didn't change the fact that he was still stronger._

_He felt annoyed by the filthiness surrounding him and looked at the body on the wet ground._

_Eren was laying on the ground, her lip and nose bleeding, some bruised ribs, an emerging black eye and a small concussion. She felt out of it but not so much that her anger was forgotten, she glared up at the stranger who wasn't even looking at her anymore._

_The butler moved forward and wiped the bastard’s hands, because of course he needed to clean his hands twice. He seemed like a total maniac._

_The butler also gave him back his gloves which he put back with the same nonchalance that he had when he had taken them off. She watched him and spoke “Next time I’ll fucking get you.” Her voice broke towards the end, she felt drained and weak but her fury wouldn't run out._

_He turned to look at her and sneered, his eyes narrowed once again and the brunette wondered if it was disgust, loathing or annoyance that could be seen in them. “I’d rather not see such a dirty brat again and beating me is out of the question for a piece of shit like you.”_

Eren opened her eyes at that moment, why’d she have to get that fucking flashback? In a fucking dream? Forgetting the humiliation would have been nice but her subconscious decided to make her suffer. Life hated her.

She sighed, too tired to really feel the anger but the need to punch something was clearly there, the alarm clock flashed the numbers 2:36 am.

Thinking back to that horrible fight she remembered fondly how T.U.E.S. had wanted to defend her and attack the bastard but she had held them off and they had come to tend to her, worried.

Her softened features hardened at the memory of the stranger and his butler. The latter hadn't even spared her a glance, it was like she hadn't been there, too low to be recognized and she couldn't stand it.

And Levi! Fuck he was unexpectedly strong! When the brunette thought back she should have realized that Levi would be a tough opponent before being slammed to the ground. Touching his muscled shoulder should have been a good indication. Why did she overlook it? She had felt it and had discarded it unconsciously! She could be such an idiot!

But looking down on her! How dare he! She’ll show him and he’ll apologize!

 _‘He made me bow to him!’_ Eren cringed at the memory, her fights tightening “That asshole is going to pay!” She swore loudly.

God, how she wanted to beat the shit out of him, she scowled and hit her pillow. A speculating expression settled on her face because it seemed that her current blunt force would never be enough. She had to get stronger.

Maybe she could ask Annie to teach her more or even Mikasa. That could help her learn more techniques and in order to get stronger she had been working out ever since the first loss.

Problem was that the previous day Eren discovered her power was still not enough. She needed more and to do that she’d need more training but with college starting that was going to be hard.

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea: What if she started investigating him. The information she would get out of it could help figuring out a weakness she could use to crush him. Maybe she could familiarize herself with his fighting style and overcome it.

She was sure she could make him regret what he did to her if she knew more about Levi. He would see red and feel humiliated like Eren had been once she was through with him.

It was a challenge and the brunette never backed out of one of those! It would be a very tough one and she smirked, this was going to be entertaining in a way. And in the end she’d win it like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand something concerning the gang just ask ;)  
> Hope there weren't too many mistakes and warn me if I made some pleeaaase :3


	4. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGENT TO READ:  
> This chapter is actually the development of a tiny paragraph in the precedent chapter that i deleted (if you remember) I did that cuz i felt like there wasn't enough said about Eren's investigation of Levi.  
> Well anyways I hope you'll enjoy

Eren was walking to school, yawning. After waking up in the middle of the night she had continued playing until four in the morning, helping her blow off some steam. She knew she had to savor her lasts days with freedom of sleep but she just couldn’t resist the temptation, the need to play and feel the rush of killing monsters.

Reaching the entrance of the college the brunette remembered the fight that had occurred only last night with her bitchy friends and she groaned:

Confronting them was definitely not going to be fun and having to stand horseface during every fucking class was going to be a total pain.

Eren sighed in defeat, she was going to have to face them whether she wants it or not and if she had the misfortune to avoid or ignore them the brunette would be drowned in an insufferable pool of pain. It was three against one after all and they weren’t bad fighters for sure, Connie being the mastermind for pranks.

He was to be feared, taking him lightly meant ending up with a burning mouth walking around the house screaming and taking the milk bottle, winding-up up with a glued hand and then of course the milk hadn’t been milk so Eren had ran to the bathroom, slipped and fell face first on the hard floor, producing a marvelous finale.

It had all been taped and Eren had screamed at the camera with a bloody nose.

Eren shivered at the memory, it had been a painful day and a grand revelation on the fact that you should never underestimate Connie Springer because he had planned it all and must have gotten a good laugh out of it.

It had been when Eren had stayed over at Jean’s house and Connie had been annoyed with her for not choosing to go to him when his parents had been away with Mikasa, and Armin had been out of town with his grandfather.

She couldn’t believe he had held a grudge for that during a whole fucking week, how petty! Eren’s fists tightened at these thoughts and wondered if she would get him back for it.

Meanwhile Reiner approached her not so stealthily but Eren didn’t notice a thing. At least not until his hands were hovering over her hips, ready to grab the brunette. She briskly turned around, surprised and somewhat ashamed that she hadn’t heard Reiner’s heavy footsteps.

They had a quick stare-off with Reiner grinning like an idiot and Eren glaring at him, unsatisfied with herself and annoyed by him. It broke when he spoke.

“Oh damn! I thought I would get you this time! You seemed unaware and soo vulnerable.” Irony dripped in his voice, even licking his lips for effect.

But Eren’s annoyance burned in her eyes, clearly not in the mood, and she raised a brow as if daring him to lay his hands on her hips.

“What do you think you’re doing Reiner?” This finally allowed him to catch on the fact that his hands hadn’t moved.

“Nothin’” Fake innocence shined in his eyes and playfulness was clear in his singsong voice. He quickly held his arms up in surrender, his smile not even fading one bit “Can’t a guy say hello to his friends?”

Eren, unimpressed, returned the sentence to him, venom clear in her tone: “Can’t you keep your hands off your _straight_ friends”

“Ouch! Stingy.” Reiner faked hurt dramatically and continued “You’re in a bad mood today”

Eren started walking to her next classroom, not looking at the blonde “Glad you got that figured out and now you can go ahead and piss off.”

“Nah, I’m good. Though I’d like to know what’s got your panties in a twist.” She shot him a quick glare warning that she was running out of her very short patience but he didn’t flinch. Furthermore, by a mere stoke of luck, Reiner spotted Eren’s friends in one of the corridors and forcibly dragged Eren with him.

She might be feeling down but that didn’t mean she would be nicer than usual to Reiner.

“Hey asshole where do you think you’re taking me? Let me go!”

“You’ll see.” He turned to smirk her way.

 _‘Why must he be so cocky? Couldn’t he just let me be?’_ Eren saw where they were headed and spotted **_them, her so called friends_** _‘Nuh-huh there is no way I’m dealing with them right now!’_ She started hitting his arm so he’d release her but he just tightened his grip on her.

“Bastard! Leave me the fuck alone”

“Don’t get that mad, or is it such a big deal that you can’t see them without running away.” Reiner asked, mocking her and she simply glared.

“I asked you to let me go!” Eren’s sudden screaming had him flinching back “I can fucking walk on my own, I’m not a baby!” There was no way she was going to be labeled as a coward.

Reiner just smiled awkwardly and let her go “Then go right ahead my prince” and allowed himself a small chuckle as he continued cheekily “By the way there was no need to make such a scene”.

Eren’s eyes dragged across the halls and she realized that they had attracted the attention of quite many people. ‘ _Well fuck_ ’, Eren just ignored the others and hurried over to the small group of three standing next to some lockers.

When they reached the spot where Ymir, Jean and Connie all stood Reiner got their attention by cutting their conversation.

“Hey guys! Someone know what’s up with this guy over here?”

Eren’s friends’ expression had changed from one of shock as to why Reiner was dragging Eren their way to one of disdain pretty quickly. Nobody answered his question, and a very heavy silence fell over them.

The brunette didn’t even waver as she stood proudly in front of the very friends she was currently having a petty quarrel with. Her eyes locked with Ymir’s and Eren looked away disdainfully.

A very dark mood had settled between the four people and Reiner just gawked “Hey?” He asked tentatively “What the hell happened between you guys?”

Jean snorted darkly, ‘ _He fucking snorted! Why the fuck would he do that!’_ , Eren was barely holding herself back, she didn’t know why but she suddenly felt a strong urge to punch horseface.

“Oh Eren is just mulling over the fact that he’s a pathetic player.”

Reiner turned to Eren, a question lingering in his eyes. _‘He totally wanted to know and there was no way I was giving him the story.’_

“Yeah right!” She exclaimed, still avoiding any form of eye contact. “If I’m pathetic what are you horseface? Dirt? Maybe even less!”

Jean grinded his teeth and the usual heated argument started while Reiner scooted over to where Connie and Ymir were standing.

“So... What really happened?” The blonde inquired.

“Ah well _Eren_ messed up our kill and poor wussy felt hurt.” She rolled her eyes. “Though I can’t say that the other idiot over there didn’t add oil to the fire. Without Jean we might have overlooked the incident but he got Eren so worked up that it ended in a full out argument.” Ymir sighed, they were both pains in the ass. “So the argument got to a point where we were ready to tear Eren’s head off but he disconnected before we could.”

Connie added, “All of us were soo mad, it was, like, crazy, we screamed so loud and even ended up getting kicked out of the café for swearing loudly and scaring away customers. And Eren, that lucky bastard, logged out before the scary ass man scolded us. Phew he was _very_ very intimidating.”

Connie was throwing his arms around, excited. “It was so much fun.” He looked Eren’s way “I’ve personally forgotten him cuz it’s just one titan and Eren was right: he did save us many times.”

Connie was acting as the wisest one here leaving Reiner to gape at him, sure he didn’t know Connie that well but he knew he was a sucker for goofing around.

At that point Connie was talking more to Ymir, leaving a puzzled Reiner, he didn’t understand everything but he still had the main idea. The freckled-girl still had a bit of fire burning in her eyes but she softened, remembering Eren dying in her stead, she acknowledged the fact that he was human and was allowed to make mistakes.

She tched loudly and started stomping towards the other two whom had started brawling and hit them hard on the head. While then Connie and Reiner were dispatching all the spectators before a teacher got wind of the fistfight between Jean and Eren. It went pretty quickly thanks to Reiner being very intimidating and Connie being considered as be crazy and plus it happened so much that it felt like a routine.

They looked up at her dumbfounded, holding their heads in their hands “Why’d you do that?” They asked in unison both thinking that Ymir had a pretty mean punch though it wasn’t the first time that they were on its receiving end.

Ymir gave no sign of answering and Connie did so in her stead “Just cut it out guys. Eren did this for us y’know Jean even if it didn’t help us.”

“But..”

“How many times has he saved you?” Ymir cut in while Eren stared at her friends in wonder, they weren’t that bad in the end, she might still love them.

“Huh…” Jean looked away sheepishly and whispered “Many times.”

“Hah! Thank you for finally recognizing you were wrong!” She exclaimed gleefully.

“Oh can it Eren! We’re being considerate, don’t ruin it you arrogant douche.” Ymir reprimanded, glaring Eren’s way.

“Fine…” Eren looked down, embarrassed “Well thanks for forgiving me I guess.” She scratched her neck awkwardly “Truce guys?”

“Truce” they all answered though Jean did so begrudgingly and they shook on it.

“Well now that that’s settled we should probably get to class.”

They parted ways and each went their ways, Reiner felt like he had been forgotten during all this but he just shrugged it off, after all he was the only one in this little group that was still part of the gang so Reiner had plenty of time to spend with Eren.

When the brunette reached her classroom with Jean she suddenly remembered her plan, her mind had wandered in other directions but now her goal was clear, she had to find out dirt about Levi.

Eren entered the classroom, letting her eyes travel from one classmate to another when she spotted a lone kid in the midst of all the groups that had already formed.

The brunette walked up to him, determined to find out something about Levi, the kid might not know him but it was always worth a try.

“Hey you.” She spoke.

The boy recoiled in his chair, clearly surprised and looked up to find a pretty intimidating Eren, she didn’t look very friendly with that frown especially from that angle “Yeah… what is it?” The boy said hesitantly.

“Have you ever heard of Levi? He’s a freshman here too.” And muttered under her breath “Probably.”

Recognition lit up the boy’s eyes “Well… um… yeah I’ve heard about him.” He hesitated “I’m friend with one of his friends.”

“That guy has friends?” The shock and disbelief were apparent in her voice and Eren didn’t have time to hold back her words. She silently cursed her uncontrollable mouth while the boy looked taken aback.

“Yeah… he does. He actually helped me with healing my leg. He paid the hospital for my family, he’s a really caring person.”

_‘Wow that’s not what I expected for someone to tell me…’_

She nodded to show that she was listening “Really? That’s real nice.” Eren was not one bit convinced of this. “Since he’s somewhat your friend do you know more about him?” The brunette asked with a nice smile because Eren had realized that if she wanted the boy to talk she had to coax him into it.

“Well I know he’s really strong, he always stands up for his friends” ‘ _Is he some kind of self righteous prick’_ ‘He lives in a huge mansion, where he invites whomever is close to him. I’ve seen him help his servants clean up the place, he might look uncaring but he truly does and he’ll help whoever he deems worthy of it.”

_‘Wow… this boy has some serious problems. He makes it sound like Levi is his hero, phwew, like seriously what the hell is wrong with you, I feel bad for you and you obliviousness.’_

“Sounds like he has great morals and is his house really that big.”

“Well of course, it’s the Ackerman mansion. Haven’t you heard about it? “ Eren shook her head. “Really? Well it belongs to the Ackerman family, obviously. And they have a huge business, I’m pretty sure they’re at the top of the business house in our country.” The boy’s eyes shone with admiration.

“Seriously? That’s awesome but man it must be a lot of pressure on Levi.”

“Well yeah but he’s used to it. Levi grew up in that pressure and he relieves a bit of it by fighting people in the streets. At least that’s what I witnessed, I bet he has a justified reason to do it but you can see that it’s what he likes best in his work.”

 _‘He knows a lot, I hit the jackpot but he shouldn’t boast about this… well whatever more information.’_ Eren smirked internally, she would get him.

The boy continued his rant explaining how strong Levi was, which Eren sadly already knew and how his business had grown in the last hundred years thanks to a brilliant head of the family. How he knew all of that, Eren had no idea and she had kind of tuned him out at that point anyways. History was never her strong fort.

Eren cut his rant short “So how’d you meet Levi.”

“Oh like I said I’m just a friend of a friend and frankly he scared me at first. He had approached me looking pissed and bored and I thought my heart was going to stop under his cold stare. I seriously thought I was going to faint and Levi has a bad temper.” The boy chuckled nervously. “He snaps in two seconds so if you ever meet him be sure to not piss him off.”

 _‘Well too late for that._ ’ Eren thought with an inner satisfied smile, she loved pissing off people she hated.

Suddenly he stammered “D-don’t get me wrong he’s really nice still and he has a funny sense of humor?” The boy proposed hesitantly.

“Oh really?” Eren asked doubtfully and almost started laughing imagining that cold guy popping a joke.

The boy started explaining one of Levi’s jokes and Eren couldn’t hold back the laugh, the boy thought it was because of the actual sense of humor and he smiled shyly but it was actually because firstly the explanation was a total fail, he couldn’t do it and second that wasn’t a joke, it was total shit. She continued snickering for a while and stopped to say,

“Well thank you for all this… hmm…?”

“Oh, my name’s Jan but why did you want to know all this?” Jan asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the realization that all this was probably useless to Eren and she didn’t even know him. Problem was Eren slipped away whispering that she heard the teacher’s footsteps in the hall and sat at her desk leaving a dumfounded Jan.

And the teacher did indeed show up. Eren sighed in relief, she had gotten the information without being questioned. She hoped this wouldn’t reached Levi’s ears not that she saw why it would hurt her she just thought it was best that he didn’t know anything.

 

[x]

Classes passed by and she joined her friends for lunch, Reiner included. He seemed to have settled with hanging out with them and infiltrated the group and they were perfectly fine with it, having known him for a while thanks to the M.R.R. and Connie knew him from moments where they had previously hung out with the bulky blonde.

After some talking Eren finally managed to mention Levi in the conversation:

“So any of you guys know who Levi is?”

Reiner eyes lit up mischievously “Oh that hot dude that beat you up? Don’t tell me you’re turning gay Eren.”

“You wish Gaylord.” She smirked

“Oh yeah that’d be like the best day of my life, I could finally get my hands on your delicious tanned skin.”

Eren blushed and then scowled, somewhat disgusted but she didn’t let herself get affected by this, no way she’d give him the satisfaction “Try to get past my fists if you can and then we’ll talk about it. I’ll pummel your face in before you can even touch me.” She said smugly.

Eren was clearly stronger than Reiner and had beaten him on more than one occasion and unsurprisingly it was always when his teasing went too far.

“Come on darl…”

“So that Levi guy is the one that shamed us in the classroom yesterday right?” Jean cut in and Eren was very thankful to his interruption and curtsied Reiner with a glare while she nodded to Jean.

“Yeah I kind of lost my temper back there.” Eren stated apologetically.

“Kinda? You totally lost it dude, I thought you were dead for sure. Man that guy was scary.” Horseface shivered visibly at the memory causing Ymir to smirk, it was always delightful to see that guy scared shitless.

Connie joined in “Is the Levi you’re talking about like a short dude with black hair? Killer glare?”

“Yep that’s the one” Reiner cackled, “Don’t forget his killer looks and ass. Damn I’d totally tap that.” He added jokingly.

Eren rolled her eyes at that, sure the guy was strong and probably had muscles but she couldn’t really see how he was handsome, he just looked like Satan to her and his bored attitude wasn’t really exciting.

Connie continued, ignoring Reiner’s last comment “He’s super famous, didn’t you know? He like owns the Ackerman business and takes care of people who bullshit him. He’s has a fearsome reputation.”

“Then how come I had never heard of this feared and famous Levi before?”

“Cuz you’re retarded.” Jean snickered.

“Come on you didn’t know him either!”

“Well I’d heard rumors about that cold asshole?” Jean thought he had heard some stuff about him without really acknowledging it but he still wasn’t sure if they were about Levi. Eren just huffed in response.

“Now that you mention it there were rumors about a badass fighter that was a midget, surprisingly strong and he wrecks havoc mostly in the west district but I heard he’s moving towards the north one these days.” She sighed “Where our, well your squad -Eren, Reiner- takes action. But he’s still more active in the west part and more towards the center, next to the intersection of the four districts.” Ymir lived from the West District even if she hung out with her gang in the North so she hear a lot about their situation up west.

Connie nodded along “Apparently nobody knows what he does but he kinda like helps the government and stops illegal acts or whatever.”

“So he’s some kind of kiss up to the order. What a bitch.” Eren commented.

“Yeah I guess but they say he’s a cold beast, he might not be better than his victims in other rumors. He beats down people without flinching and kills them mercilessly.” Reiner jutted in.

They all shivered at that thought, imagining an animal with a cold blue stare that froze whatever crossed his eyes.

“Holy shit that guy’s nuts.” Jean’s eyes were wide with fear and some kind of shocked amazement.

“More like damn bad news.” Ymir declared, her tone grave and serious.

“Yeah thank god he didn’t kill Mina and the rest of us when she ran into him. I should have been prepared! And beat him up good.” Eren half-raged, her eyes burning with the need to throw him to the ground, her muscles aching to get a good punch in his face but also feeling the helplessness of not being able to do anything.

“Wait Mina ran into him? Oh my god it’s like amazing that she hasn’t gone into trauma. How did he not touch her? Oh my gooood.” Connie panicked, speaking quickly, his words jumbling and his arms flailing around.

“Eren was here to distract him.” Reiner announced proudly.

“I swear I’ll find a way to destroy that arrogant ass.” Determined, Eren was trembling with the need to do something to Levi to prove her worth and to get her revenge.

“You shouldn’t promise to do something you won’t be able to do.” Jean grinned, very proud of his jab at her pride.

“Oh yeah we’ll see about that horseface!” Eren growled and Jean growled right back. Connie whispered something to Ymir about those two looking like dogs having a show down and they snickered with Reiner.

After a while the school bell rung and it was time for the cursed hour of juvenile delinquency, she entered the classroom with Jean quickly and spotted Levi at the desk, second row, next to the window so she chose the seat at the back of the class in the corner opposite from the windows.

Eren was determined to get as far from him as possible and even did little math to figure out where she could be the furthest away from him and that was an accomplishment in itself. Though the math wasn’t hard at all and Jean had raised an eyebrow at her rushing to the desk and ended up grinning smugly at her apparent fear and unsettlement.

What Jean didn’t notice were the glares Eren sent Levi during the whole class, she couldn’t hold it in, couldn’t resist the need to just bash his head into a wall. The brunette was desperate to feel the adrenaline that would rush through her veins once she’d heard him cry out, once she’d heard him surrender and take back his words.

Nobody was allowed to say that she was weak without suffering in return. She burned with a fierce hate and desire to destroy Levi.

Halfway through the class Eren remembered that she didn’t have enough physical strength to get to him so she reasoned and concluded that while she built up her muscles and reflexes she’d bother him as much as she could.

Eren started grinning wildly while staring at her prey and thought mischievously ‘ _Let the pranks begin’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay and that i didn't make a huge mistake developing this :/  
> I'm really sorry for not posting this sooner but i was overwhelmed by work, didn't get enough sleep and stress clouded my days. I thought my soul was going to give up on me and i'd be left as a lifeless corpse.  
> Anyways tell me if i made any mistakes, critics are welcomed as well as comments and kudos of course!  
> have a nice day/night


	5. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is somewhat going to be a pretty heavy chapter and i'm not very satisfied with how it turned out.  
> Like, to me, it seems that we don't get enough emotions and get how Eren really feels about this as in understand it. I also feel weird about her reactions but i love them but they're still weird and inspired from the manga when Eren goes craycray and start saying that he'll kill ALL the titans!! DUH-DUH-DUUNNN x)  
> well anyways enjoy :P

Few days passed and Eren firstly discovered that her gym teacher was sick so they’d be starting physical education the next week and it’s only on Wednesdays, which was a shame because she always burned to let off some steam.

Anyways the brown-haired teen had started thinking up pranks to bother Levi, problem was that they could only be prepared on school grounds so it was a bit more delicate than in private. Eren could have done something to his car but he had a private chauffeur so that was out of the question, which was a damn shame.

Eren was aching to start her pranks but she knew she had to wait for a bit, at least to plan things out correctly which she was certainly not used to. The brunette had found out what classes Levi took and how she could use all of this.

The knowledge of his location would allow her to strike without him always suspecting her because she might be wanting to bother him but she wished to avoid any frontal confrontation at all costs, for now. That didn’t mean she stopped spying on him to deepen her investigation but she refused to get noticed by the prick and risk suffering from more humiliation.

Furthermore she couldn’t spend all her time on planning this. Eren had to train her body to prepare herself for the next fight, she also had to spend time with her friends, with the T.U.E.S. too, doing her homework and, of course, playing video games.

Eren wouldn’t let Levi eat up her life, no fucking way, and that ensued in having the preparations take about a week and a half, it was already the next Wednesday and during that time she also gave up on finding out stuff about Levi from other people. That guy was a total mystery, nobody was open to talking about him or didn’t know enough to tell so Eren concluded; with satisfaction, that she got very lucky with Jan.

During her little investigation she also heard plenty more rumors about the snob. For example some said he was a gang leader’s son ‘ _What a joke!’_ , others said that he had already killed cold-bloodedly ‘ _No doubt about that, or he can at least do it. I mean have you seen his face!’_.

Eren understood where they were coming from but it was clear that it wasn’t the case, at least for the first one and even if the rumors said so he probably hadn’t killed anyone. Levi was probably too pampered and stuck-up, leading to the only way he could kill being by ordering someone to do so for him, with a petty reason, while standing back and waiting for the ‘good news’ to come. ‘ _What a pussy!’_

Eren was convinced of this possibility and ground her teeth at the thought, he was so infuriating she could hardly stand it. She’d start the pranks today, make him suffer and it’d quench her anger even if just a bit.

Luckily, Eren was going to have free period and she knew exactly what was Levi’s next class and even where it was. The rich asshole had two hours in the same classroom and in between he left with Isabel to accompany her while she bought some food. Eren got up from her seat and rushed out of the classroom when the bell rang.

Eren didn’t hear Jean calling out her name and asking where she was going because of the excitement and anxiety to finally get to act that overwhelmed her being. She was itching to bother him, to infuriate him as much as he infuriated her. The only words ringing in Eren’s head were ‘ _Payback’_ , ‘ _Revenge_.’, ‘ _I’ll get you bastard, you’ll see!_ ’ and some laughing which probably made her look totally crazy.

The brown-haired teen reached the renowned classroom and entered while thanking the gods that the break was happening right now, that Levi didn’t come back to his classroom right away (Eren had made sure of that), that Isabel was always hungry and that it was right before her free period.

Oh and Eren didn’t forget to thank them for the fact that Levi sat in the back of the class, making it easier for her plan to unfold. The ‘sneakiest’ person on earth, not really, approached the devil’s desk and took out her equipment: some very large double-sided tape, butter, napkins and a knife.

She crouched in the alley right in front of Levi’s desk and contemplated the best level to put the tape on. Eren’d have to be careful where she put it so it’d be the less seeable as possible and so he’d fall in her trap.

The green-eyed teen pulled the tape and started wrapping around the foot of the table and pulled the whole thing to the desk next to it in order to have a line of tape in the middle of the alley obstructing the path. The sound of the tape being pulled was covered by the one of her heartbeat, it was racing and Eren could see her hands shaking from the stress. If she got caught she was so freaking dead and if Levi came in sooner than expected she’d feel, once more, humiliated.

This was a very delicate operation and she just couldn’t mess it up. Eren repeated the same movement about five times with the tape, it had to be strong enough to make Levi fall, she snickered lowly at the thought. Then Eren stepped over her barrier of tape and looked around warily, on the lookout.

She then proceeded in grabbing the knife, grinning like a maniac, she looked like she was about to kill someone, but the only thing Eren did was cut a large chunk of butter and put it on the floor.

The brunette started spreading it as fast as she could with a napkin and did so until she reached the wall in the back, adding little chunks when there wasn’t enough butter anymore, regularly looking up and listening for footsteps passing the threshold ‘ _Problem is if I hear the steps it’ll already be too late._ ’ Eren started slightly panicking and prayed that IF someone came in it wouldn’t be Levi.

Eren didn’t realize she was done and that her hands were just hanging in the air but when she did the green-eyed teen quickly got up and absentmindedly rubbed her hands on her pants, cringing when she realized what she was doing ‘ _Well at least that proves that Levi’ll be completely disgusted when he gets that stuff all over his clothes._ ’

Eren quickly left the room, unnerved, not without leaving napkins on the chair while chuckling, checked if Levi was coming and slipped out when he wasn’t in sight. She rushed down the hall, heart beating from the rush, to get to a spot, not too far on the opposite side of the campus, where she could see inside Levi’s classroom.

The brunette sat on a bench and took out a book in order to not look too suspicious. That’s when Eren finally let herself sigh in relief, this had been very stressful but also very thrilling, she just couldn’t wait for Levi to suffer because of her, once again a malicious and pleased smile settled.

Eren often lifted her eyes to see if he had entered the room, anxiety started building up: What if she had gotten the wrong classroom? What if he suddenly decided to change places? What if he actually spotted her trap? She shook her head at that, he probably wouldn’t, she had done her best so he wouldn’t see it and her plan wasn’t going to, couldn’t fail.

Her resolution came back and she waited eagerly for Levi to make his entrance, determined that nothing could go wrong and that Levi would be the one to feel humiliated. Oh and did she mention that Levi never failed to be the first one back in the classroom, at least he hadn’t since last Wednesday and she expected him to follow routine like the old boring guy he was.

That factor made the prank a whole lot easier to plan out, nobody, except Isabel, would know and that was excellent. Well maybe Isabel would go and babble to Farlan but that was okay, it meant more shame for Levi.

Isabel came into view, running in front of Levi, looking back at him excited and he followed, watching her as bored as usual. ‘ _I mean how can you look so annoyed, so bored when you’re with a friend? Show some emotions goddammit!_ ’ An assured smile replaced her irritated expression ‘ _I’ll be the one to make you reveal yourself!_ _After what you’ll go through, I’ll definitely break that hardened and cold façade you put on!_ ’ And Eren even went as far as letting out a maniacal laugh in her mind, a very disturbing and crazed look on her face.

Eren suddenly got serious, remembering to watch the delicious scene that would play out under her eyes and impatiently tapped her knuckles against the cover of the book she was supposedly reading as she watched Levi stride towards his desk in a relaxed manner. It felt like the slowest seconds of her life as she awaited the crucial moment.

She felt her pulse in her neck, her wrists and even her temple as he finally touched the tape and then the world went into slow motion for Eren.

Levi hit the tape and his eyes widened in shock letting out a small yelp that Eren didn’t hear but she saw his lips opening and imagined it, the perfect sound of his vulnerability. He tried to regain his balance as he fell forward but he didn’t make it, his pants stuck to the blissful tape.

The raven put his hands in front of him and they slipped on the butter ensuring his squashing on the floor so his whole body was bathed in butter. The sight brought way too much delight to Eren’s face especially when mister emotionless’ face scrunched up in total disgust, his eyes still somewhat wide and he gazed at his hands, now full of butter, in total shock and confusion.

The prick was disconcerted and continued looking around like he had lost his footing but he was brought back to life by Isabel’s laughter. Levi’s eyes snapped her way, holding a warning and clearly insulted by her reaction but his line of sight was deflected slightly to the right and behind his annoying friend.

The raven’s stare settled on a chuckling figure and Eren quickly dropped her head when she saw that he had turned his head to look around, her shoulders were still shaking with laughter. Levi’s eyes narrowed in a very threatening way, a nasty glare thrown the brunette’s way as despise settled on his face.

Eren peeked over her book just in time to see a very angry Levi and she smirked to herself in satisfaction but he suddenly got back his calm and infuriating cold expression. It was like nothing had happened and it left Eren raging, how could he be so unaffected? ‘ _He was a clean freak for god’s sake!_ ’

Levi simply got up slowly and it was done in such a calm way that it was scary. Isabel stopped laughing at the very ominous aura that emanated from him and Eren receded on the bench, scared by the distressingly calm demeanor.

She looked down at her hands and shuffled her feet nervously, very uncomfortable and she caught on to the fact that she was cowering. ‘ _That was unacceptable_!’ Eren was the one that had just humiliated him, she had no reason to be afraid and pride slowly made its way to her body joined by the usual anger.

She would not let herself be pressured and bow to _that_ guy. No fucking way, she was going to make him suffer whatever the costs and no matter ho many times it took. Eren would make it and it certainly wasn’t over yet, Levi would still be humiliated, even if he acted like he didn’t care he would still be a laughing stock with his buttered clothes.

Eren once again looked inside the classroom to find Levi gone as well as Isabel, she wondered where they could have gone and she smirked when she concluded that it was because he needed to try and clean the bit of butter that he could take off.

Well that just meant more people would see him dressed like that and it was futile to try and take it off without a washing machine. This round was so hers even if he got back to his composed self. He had deserved what Eren had done to him and she was very proud of this actually working, Levi wasn’t invulnerable and that reassured her.

More people started entering the classroom and Levi still hadn’t come back, Eren was starting to think and hope that he chickened and left the school like the sacredly cat he was. If only that was the case: he came in strolling the room, his clothes pristine and Eren’s jaw dropped. How could this be? She was sure she saw him fall in the butter so why is he so clean.

‘ _Wait those aren’t the same clothes as before’_ she observed silently ‘ _That bastard is such a clean freak that he walks around with a change of clothes!_ ’ Eren raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping up _‘He’s ridiculous and totally obsessed.’_ She wanted to laugh at him for his OCD but forgot to when Eren realized that it meant he wouldn’t have to walk around, dirty, like she had planned.

Everything had gone as expected but he just had to fuck everything up and fuel her anger and hate towards him even more. Levi turned Eren’s way to contemplate the outside world and just looked so haughty and superior that she wanted to punch his face in, he had no right to be this collected after what she did.

Furthermore he went and took the napkins she had left and smugly cleaned his hands with it. _‘It was supposed to be an insult, mocking him but he just turned it around. Argh!’_

Not being able to hold her body she slammed the book shut and started closing her hands on both covers, her nails slowly digging in the hardened surface. Eren got up briskly and walked away roughly, mumbling to herself about how much she hated him and so on.

The green-eyed teen didn’t see Levi cross his arms and watch her fume while walking away, his eyes still bored and uncaring but aware of his surroundings. Then Isabel started talking to Levi and distracted him, he was completely unbothered by Eren and the latter swore to get a rise out of him so he would feel the hate and anger she felt towards him.

The brunette knew she could do that because she had gotten Levi to look very unnerved during the prank but it was the fact he just brushed it away that itched her, Eren needed him to react and she had to leave a mark so he wouldn’t dare look down on her again.

Eren felt the need to just scream into a pillow ‘ _I want to get him to really react!’_ But she didn’t want frontal confrontation so she was kind of messing with herself.

Eren really sought revenge and would continue her pranks until he got mad and pissed, preferably not at her because he’s not supposed to know she’s the one but even that would do. Eren’d just have to run for it if that happened ‘ _Wait not I’m not going to run! How fucking stupid are you? You’ll stand your ground and fucking surprise the shitty prick by not cowering, by standing up to him. That’ll get him to react! Hah!’_ Eren nodded, satisfied and took out her list of pranks, she’ll just have to get ready for the next one which will happen in the class they share.

Eren waited impatiently and dreadfully for juvenile delinquency, she was like a child excited for a sleepover and even her pranks were somewhat childish. Well she didn’t have the best of friends to change that habit, they were all more immature than the other.

Speaking of her friends Eren had joined them, once again, for lunch and they were currently animatedly speaking.

Jean had asked her why she had hurried out of the classroom without waiting for him and not shown up at their usual hiding place. Eren had explained that she had to trick someone into falling for her traps and make them hate her, which would have usually been normal for Eren if not for the creepy smile and the low chuckling. The group had shivered at the sight, it had seemed to come out straight of a horror movie and they had subtly moved away from Eren, leaving some space between the possessed soul and them.

They had asked her who it was but she had pictured Levi in a dire situation and the excitement came rushing, she had to excuse herself from the table because she still planned on keeping some amount of decency as she repeated “I will defeat him” and variables of that sentence under her breath very obsessively. Her features had kept changing from determined, angered and horrified to thrilled and somewhat hysterical.

Towards the end of her lunch Eren reasoned that she seemed totally crazy but she just couldn’t hold it in and also concluded that she definitely had to blow off some steam somehow because this was getting out of hands, she was getting way too worked up about that guy and Levi wasn’t even worth it but Eren would certainly not back out, she wasn’t a quitter and she’ll keep on going until what she wanted was acquired.

Eren came in the room and sat in her usual desk, everything had been set up and she felt very smug about it all. Soon Jean joined her and sat down next to her and gave Eren a concerned look.

“Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?” She was looking at Levi’s desk, dazed and half listening.

“What’s going on with you?” Jean asked, concerned and Eren turned to look at him, her eyes unfocused.

“Hmm?” Eren had been lost in her thoughts and hadn’t heard the question causing Jean to seethe when he saw that Eren was somewhat ignoring him.

“Pay attention when someone’s talking to you dumbass!”

“Hey!” Eren said offended but before she could continue Jean cut in.

“What are you even thinking about? You haven’t been listening to us today. You’ve been totally out of it! Did something happen?” He was sharing his friends’ worries that had been evoked when Eren had left the table earlier on.

Eren weighed her possibilities and thought that Jean could know about her plan, they were friends, he was concerned about her and he would probably like the plan. They indeed had the same mindset even if Jean was more cowardly.

“You’ll see.” She said enigmatically with a sleazy smile.

“What the fuck Eren!?” He screamed through a whisper and she shushed him as Levi entered the classroom. Jean raised an eyebrow at her, people didn’t shush him, he was outraged but decided to shut up in order to know what Eren was up to.

She followed Levi with her eyes, waiting eagerly for him to reach his desk and see her masterpiece, well there’s a chance that he’d see it before seating down but he’d be even better if he sat and them screamed bloody murder.  Eren chuckled darkly and Jean snapped his head her way, looking perplexed wondering what the hell could be going on in her fucked up mind.

Jean turned back to look at Levi, he seemed to be the person Eren wanted him to turn his attention to, so he waited with a giddy Eren next to him, almost jumping in her seat, wondering what was going to happen.

Levi approached his desk, oblivious to Eren watching him like a hawk, and stopped to stare at it: it was routine for him to clarify the cleanliness of the desk and wipe it if necessary. What welcomed him was the most disgusting desk he’d ever seen, he shuddered at the sight of the chewed gum that poked a little bit from under the table.

There was gum right in the middle of the chair too and he thanked whoever was up there for not sitting on it and being concerned by hygiene. Still a frown harbored his features characterized by annoyance and he turned to look at the class with no precise goal in mind.

It was just kind of like a reflex to see if anybody was aware of what was happening and he was suddenly aware of the two pairs of eyes glued on him who turned away quickly when he turned their way. They weren’t being subtle and he just haughtily ignored them.

Eren fumed, why didn’t he look bothered by it, it’s like he didn’t mind at all. Eren then started glaring at his back, very exasperated by the neutral expression that she saw on his face ‘ _Oh shit he’s looking our way again. He can’t figure this out or I’m dead meat._ ’ Eren not so subtly avoided eye contact and turned to look at Jean who had done the same.

She smiled at the raise of his eyebrow, Jean still had no clue what was going but had noticed the way Levi had frozen and stared at the chair in disgust. Pretty weird if you ask him, like, who the fuck frowns at a chair?

Meanwhile Eren was still prickled by the lack of reaction she had gotten but that didn’t matter because Levi had another thing coming to him and she bet he wasn’t expecting two pranks in one class. ‘And _at least I haven’t been spotted. He has no fucking clue that I’m the culprit!_ ‘ She mocked Levi internally.

Jean could tell Levi was pissed and that happened when the raven realized he had no choice but to sit somewhere else if he wanted to survive, so he made his way to free spots, which, very annoyingly, were only in front of the stupid duo.

Levi chose the one as far as possible from Eren but he was still sitting two desks in front of her and there was nobody in between, there was no way in hell he was going to sit right in front of that brat and his long-faced friend.

The grey-haired male put down his bag and took out the books for his class, ‘ _What a studious scholar. So neat and proper.’_ Eren thought sarcastically, holding in a mocking scoff and then proceeded in turning her attention towards Jean, she had to wait for the right moment to strike Levi. Jean itched to ask her what she was doing and why Levi was sitting so close to them and especially why Eren didn’t seem to find that fact, the retard even seemed to be pretty pleased by it.

The teacher strolled in before Jean had the time to ask his questions without Eren blocking him by keeping up a meaningless conversation, she didn’t want Levi to be suspicious of her and hearing whispers between the horseface and her would have been mildly suspicious.

The class started without any incidents, nothing was happening and Jean lowered his awareness. He thought Eren had been messing with him and that nothing was actually going to happen. But the teal-eyed teen hadn’t forgotten her goal, she was going to irk Levi and his biggest weakness that she knew of was being a clean freak and Eren was dead set on exploiting that.

Though, after fifteen minutes of class, Eren started taking action. She opened her notebook at a black page and stared at it a bit before finally deciding to move.

The brunette grabbed the piece of paper between her two hands and started tearing the paper as quietly as she could.

She sucked air in when the paper made a louder noise, looked around to check if Levi was watching her and then got back to tearing the page, slowly, steadily.

Eren’s concentration was crucial for her and she focused so much on the paper she started forgetting all about her surroundings except the paper, her breathing and Levi.

She was very aware of those three things and sighed in relief when she had torn the big chunk of paper but now she had to move to making the little ones. The green-eyed teen restarted tearing, her hands shaking because of the pressure, her face scrunching up when there was too much noise but she finally made all her considerably smaller papers. (A/N I’d say 2cm x 2 (even a bit bigger) so not that small)

Eren rolled one up into a ball and threw it in her mouth, she didn’t pick up on the fact that Jean’s eyes had widened or that he had looked at her in shock wondering what the hell she was doing, chewing paper but somehow she noticed him when he shot her a disgusted look and as an answer she simply shrugged indifferently.

Then Eren remembered that she’d want to make this moment memorable and that the more people watched the more witnesses and the more Levi’ll feel humiliated. That reasoning led her to nod her head towards Levi and grin mischievously.

Jean’s eyes widened at that revelation and he started making a cross with his arms, asking her to stop, it was way too dangerous in his point of view and Eren’d get killed for it. He finally decided to speak up in a rushed whisper:

“Eren! Stop this you’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“Nah I’ll be fine, I’m strong and he won’t always be able to get me!” She just brushed him off, not very concerned because she was confident in her abilities.

“But Eren….” He protested.

“He should know that I’m not to be taken lightly and he’ll regret ever insulting me!” Eren announced, her tone assured as she stood her ground.

“Then do it sometime else, he’ll think I’m involved and then he’ll be out to get me too!” He whined angrily.

“You’re such a fucking coward Jean! I can’t believe you!” Eren scoffed, outraged by his lack of resistance, he had submitted so quickly to Levi’s tyranny it was ridiculous.

“No it’s call being reasonable and realistic. Two things you’re fucking not you suicidal retard. I’m serious Eren back out of this one, he’s too strong for you.” Jean tried to control the volume of his voice so Levi couldn’t understand and the teacher would not hear them.

“There’s no fucking way I’m going to let this go, and I’m not about to give up because some douchebag I thought was my friend told me to!” Eren started getting riled up, unnerved, her voice rising in volume and Jean was going to ask her to speak quieter before he retaliated but the professor cut their bickering short.

Eren then proceeded in taking the paper out of her mouth and Jean shot her a disgusted look and when she started aiming at Levi his eyes widened in disbelief, thinking she had gone mad and that she wouldn’t follow but he was deluding himself, of course Eren would do it and Jean knew it.

He sighed and gave up reasoning her as she had cut him out, lost in her thoughts and her prey and then she flicked her wrist and the bullet flew the raven’s way and he face palmed, exasperated by her childish behavior but Jean was one to talk.

Eren had a very expectant look while following the paper with her eyes, the brunette was confident of her skills and just waited for the unavoidable collision. Her fists were tightening and Eren sucked in air as the ball reached the nape of Levi’s pale skin and it actually stuck to the skin, which worried Eren as it was proof of what she had just done.

She lowered her gaze as Levi put a hand behind his back to touch the spot, slightly turning his head. Jean’s jaw was hanging law, speechless and hid, pretending not to know anything about this once Levi’s head snapped their way. Jean decided he was going to be invisible, fearing for his safety.

The raven was visibly annoyed and extremely disgusted, he shot Eren a warning glare but she couldn’t see it, she was pretending to read text from a very fascinating book opened on her table. When the teal-eyed teen dared to peek at Levi he had turned back to look at the class and so she repeated the action under the stare of a very bothered Jean.

There was no way Levi was going to let Eren off the hook twice, oh man they were so screwed in his opinion but if he played his part well it’d only be his suicidal friend.

The projectiles keep on coming and every time Eren looks somehow suspicious by evading eye contact, Levi is beyond pissed and very bothered by the presence of saliva on his skin and clothing which brought a victorious grin to Eren’s face. A smirk that she has to hide every time Levi turns back to watch her. ' _Hah! I'm getting him! Just suffer more, be even more pissed Levi! I'll get you bad and bother you so you know how I feel about you. Deep hate and a deep desire to destroy you asshole.'_

Problem was that because he was watching Eren he was keeping her from sending the next ball of chewed paper and that infuriated her, she didn't have any more openings without being totally discovered but she still had managed to get some hits! She smirked and it felt good to land those projectiles on him, it was a tiny revenge but it brought her some satisfaction after a week and half no even a month of raging.

That smirk fell when she realized that Levi probably had her figured out on that one and that’d she be wide open after class. Eren looked at her watch and she noticed that there were only two minutes of class left so she packed her stuff and got ready to run with a pounding heart.

The bell rings and Eren makes a break for it, running out of the room under the confused looks of her classmates and off course she didn’t run down her alley, she went to Jean’s and then started running. The latter quickly followed her, catching on to what was happening and frankly scared shitless because if, somehow, Levi thought he was involved in this he was dead if anything was to go by Levi’s angry and death glare.

Jean saw Eren take off out of the classroom and especially Levi getting up from his seat watching the brat like a hawk and horseface didn’t think twice he ran out and caught up to Eren, taking the idiot into a corner so they’d be able to hide from Levi’s overwhelming and all-knowing presence.

Eren, finally leaving rush of escaping behind, looked at Jean a vey proud smile on her face.

“See how he was so pissed! Man that was hilarious!” Eren laughed, very satisfied that she had gotten to Levi.

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” He scolded

“Oh come on he’s got an image to hold up so probably not. He can’t hurt me.” She said confidently

“That didn’t stop him on the first day you retard” Jean reminded her which made her confidence waver but she was too engrossed in her victory to care. She simply brushed it off.

“But come on that clean freak was so disgusted, it was worth every bit of trouble even the pieces of paper I got stuck in my mouth.” She brushed her tongue over her palate, feeling the bits of paper and made a show of coughing to get one out of the back of her throat.

“He’s a clean freak?” Jean asked, surprised.

“Yeah, he’s got complete OCD, it’s so intense it’s scary and I got a rise out of him! He lost composure!” ‘ _Victory! I managed to break his façade’_ Eren thought, this was such a delicious moment and she savored his defenselessness, he hadn’t been able to do anything and it had been a feast for Eren’s competitive attitude.

“Wow… you’re being totally childish.” He mocks while scoffing wondering how the hell Eren knew so much about Levi, he’d ask tomorrow.

They see Ymir pass them and Jean grabs her by the arm, dragging her into their corner “Ymir tell this guy he’s acting like a total child.”

“Why what’d he do? And ya can’t just grab onto me like that! I was with my precious angel and ya dare to take me away from her, Kirschtein. Ya tryin’ to end your life? Huh?” She gave him a menacing glare, while saying that last word, getting her face closer to his and Eren chuckled at Jean’s fear.

“Whatever. Forget it.” He sighed, giving up.

“I’ll ask about this tomorrow but right now my Christa needs me.” And Christa was indeed waiting for Ymir and upon seeing her Eren and Jean both gaped, her beauty once again taking them by surprise. It felt like they had been sent to heaven, she just looked so pure and innocent it was bliss.

Eren went to her next class and continued to bicker as it usually did with Jean but the latter avoided talking about Levi for now, thinking of him just worried Jean about the next day when they would have to see him again but he didn’t want to have that raven bastard on his mind.

Meanwhile Eren was in high spirits, she got to bother Levi like he bothered her and it quencher a tiny bit of her anger but what really raised her mood was the fact that she’d have gym class today and that was the best news she’d heard since coming to college.

That’s why she didn’t have the heart to hold a grudge at what Jean had told her, it didn’t matter because she had gotten what she needed and it was very pleasurable but she wanted more out of Levi.

Eren wanted to destroy that smug face of his and make him eat his words, wanted to get a good revenge but she’d have to be patient, something she usually wasn’t and you wouldn’t be surprised to know that when she wants something she’ll get it whatever the costs.

And to make this even better horseface wasn’t in her gym class, she’d finally get a break and she’d be free, running and loosing herself to the activities. Eren was currently walking down the hall to get to her physical ed class, excited, she could almost skip but she just walked gleefully towards the door and opened the door, bubbling from eagerness.

She entered the room and took in the beautiful gymnasium, the bleachers, the basketball loops and the group of students that was already there, waiting for their coach. But then her eyes landed on a raven

“Ugh. Not again!”

 _‘Levi!’_ She growled internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this one's longer than the other chapters ^^'  
> Oh my god Eren is a major stalker x') She knows way too much, way too obsessive.  
> Well please tell me if you feel weird about something or if this chapter is like too heavy and like I said i feel like i didn't really get Eren's emotions across. And it's kind of incoherent at times.  
> Well anyways thank you for making it through this chapter and as always comments/kudos and all the rest are welcomed :3


	6. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter will probably have more mistakes than the others as I got a tiny bit lazy while editing hehe.... so you see anything point it out ;)  
> I would like to apologize for not updating in a looong while, i had my trimester's finals, and a TPE and projects and it got heavy and I almost died. Managed to survive and I finally finished this chapter.  
> Well anyways have fun! (hopefully)

Eren gaped at the sight of Levi in this particular room, at this particular moment. There was just no fucking way this just couldn’t be possible, he shouldn’t be there, she shouldn’t have any more classes with him. It’d ruin her hour of physical education and that realization felt like a knife being plunged in her gut.

Levi saw her, like all the other students, and majestically ignored her and the knife twisted, deepening the pain. Eren had bothered him and he should have known the green-eyed teen was the perpetrator, for the second prank at least, she was the only suspect so how could he be so indifferent to her she wondered, shaken.

It only made the brunette’s anger build up more, her short-lived victory already forgotten, and the resentment back stronger than before.

Eren didn’t pick up on the own incoherence of her thoughts. One moment she wanted him not to figure out that she was the culprit because she wasn’t ready for a confrontation but then she was mad when Levi didn’t react to her antics and stayed passive.

All she could think about was that this was supposed to have angered him, to make him feel bad so she could have gotten a bit of revenge but to her it seemed like it wasn’t the case, Levi didn’t seem one bit ruffled by the pranks.

It suddenly downed on her that was standing at the entrance glaring at an empty spot because Levi had moved and she hurriedly joined the group, too lost in her irritation to feel embarrassed.

The coach came in, apologized for not having been there last week and told them what they were going to do this season. There was time left after he finished his explanations so he told them to prepare the equipment for a game of basketball and Eren had been half-listening, engrossed in her thoughts of hate, but cheered up when she heard the work basketball. She became hyperaware of what was going on around her, the excitement flowing, leaving a huge grin instead of a pout. The brunette felt like nothing could bring her mood down, not even Levi.

Therefore as they were preparing Eren actually walked up the cause of her frustrations and spoke to him, her tone not as harsh as it would have been in her usual mood when confronted to Levi:

“What the hell are you doing here?” Still Eren hated the guy so she wasn’t going to be polite, she would confront him and it’d make her feel even better. A quarrel was good to release a bit of her pent up anger.

“Attending class.” Levi deadpanned as he put the basketball under his arm, holding it while waiting for Eren to finish talking to him but she had started staring at the said ball, frowning. When the brat didn’t speak he raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed by him just standing in front of him, looking out of it. “Did you fucking need anything?”

“As a matter of fact I do.” She smirked, a surge of confidence inhabiting her, Eren felt like nothing would be able to break her, that standing up to Levi was nothing to apprehend and she could face him without cowering, her pride said she could and had to.

Eren was thinking something along the lines of ‘ _Fuck it all. It’s not like he can kill me so what have I got to fear? Nothing._ ’ Problem was that while spacing out Levi got tired of Eren’s shit and started walking away. She snapped out of her daze when Levi she saw him walking away and utter those words “Whatever, I’m not going to waste my time with you.”

Eren suddenly blurted, “Are you _really_ going to be able to play basketball with that _very_ impressive height.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she showed a cocky grin.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and turned her way, he wanted to sigh and pinch his nose in aggravation ‘ _Does that brat have a death wish and does he ever just let go?_ ’ He crossed his arms “Excuse me?” He was clearly unimpressed in Eren’s eyes and that dominant attitude demanded an answer, which Eren did, very happy to do so, she’d get him to loose face.

“Oh I just asked if you’d be able to play basketball. You know with that pathetic height.” Her tone was somehow innocent and mocking at the same time.

Levi gave her this are-you-fucking-kidding-me look “Remember that I’m the one that beat the shit out of you. Twice. And I'd gladly do it again.” He deadpanned accentuating on the ‘very’ and he didn’t look one bit happy, cold shivers ran up Eren’s spine

“Sure you’re strong but if you can’t use it, it’s nothing. You’ll be easily overwhelmed and you’ll be totally useless.” Eren announced smugly, her good mood persisting and not withering in front of her so hated nemesis.

“Oh really? I’d like to see that happen?” Levi's tone was flat, still not reacting visibly to Eren's dabs but his eye was twitching, and somehow shooting Eren a warning glare that she didn't notice one bit, too focused on the fact that he wasn't getting riled up and it was annoying her. 

“Of course it will you prick. Why are you so confident? Huh?” Anger started seeping through her words but just as Levi was going to retort Farlan approached and smiled coyly, cutting the conversation short “What’s going on here?”

“Oh Farlan. I didn’t see you there.” Eren spoke, not wanting to explain the situation as she was in the loosing situation.

Farlan raised an eyebrow, surprised that Eren knew his name and at his perplexed look Eren realized her mistake and somehow panicked. “Oh… yeah… I gotta… hmm… go help he others to bring in the balls and shit. See ya!” She walked away hastily, sighing in relief as she had escaped a very bothering interrogation

Though before Eren left she heard Farlan ask Levi : “So what were you talking about with him? You indulging him with your horrible personality” and Eren heard the smile in his voice and though ‘ _You got that right. He’s a total asshole that won’t fucking stop looking down on me!_ ’

Eren was out of range before she could here Levi’s retort:

“He just came up to me like the little shitty annoying brat he is!” He sighed

“Wow he really got to you.” Farlan said teasingly, knowing how to push Levi buttons.

“Shut it Farlan. How could he not, he’s basically been staking me and won’t let me have one damn moment of peace!” He sighed “ Anyway let’s go, I don’t have time to waste talking about that brat.”

“Phew chill Levs’” He shook his head in disappointment “There’s no reason to get so worked up.” He lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

“Continue thinking what you want Farlan.” Levi pinched his nose in pure annoyance and didn’t hold back on showing it. “Oh and didn’t I tell you to never. call. me. that.” He threatened, his tone deadly and Farlan cringed.

The coach called them to huddle up and Farlan quickly walked away from the conversation, knowing better than to stay to Levi when he was pissy. Levi followed nonchalantly, hands in pockets.

The game started with Levi and Eren obviously on opposing teams.

 

[x]

 

Farlan dribbled with the ball, moving forwards, aiming to score but Eren made him stop in his tracks. She screened Farlan and he tried to move past her but Eren skillfully kept him from getting away.

Farlan had no choice but to pass, he had been holding the ball for too long and he was going to have to drop it. His eyes darted to the sides, trying to find an opening but Eren hit the ball when he took his eyes off her.

She seized it and started going to the loop but as Eren passed the ball to one of her teammates a hand intercepted it with quick and smooth moves.

Eren’s eyes widened, surprised by the sudden hand. Levi, now in possession of the ball moved towards the hoop, easily going past his opponents but was blocked, right before shooting, by a tall and wide guy.

Levi tched, annoyed to having been stopped and just threw the ball back, without looking and surprisingly it made to make its way into one of his teammate’s hands. The raven-haired male walked away and went back into position, Farlan coming towards him.

“Why’d you stop? You could’ve scored.” He inquired

“Too much trouble. They’re so sweaty and getting close to them is repulsing and this is not worth my sweat. We’re winning anyways.”

“Maybe, but the one with the exotic eyes doesn’t seem like he’s gonna let us get away with winning. No one knows what he’s capable of doing with those eyes.”

Levi sighed “Eren.”

“Huh?” Farlan raised his eyebrows, confused.

“The brat’s name’s Eren. Exotic eyes is too good for him, and it sounds stupid.” He rolled his eyes “And it’s not like I want to win, there’s no need to sweat for this.”

They separated as Eren’s team had just scored, Farlan sending Levi a you-should-care-more look but just walked away, ready to score.

 

[x]

 

“Okay let’s call it a day.” The coach announced “Clean up and don’t forget to stretch when you get home.” He snickered “Or you’ll end up with very sore muscles.”

The whole class groaned in understanding, remembering the many times that had happened to them.

“Wait. Forgot to tell you guys something.” The coach called them back and the students gathered in front of him. “It seems that we have some talents here this year and if you’re interested the tryouts are next week.”

“Okay coach” The crowd answered and Eren couldn’t help but let teal drift towards Levi. Feeling someone’s eyes on him he turned around, making eye contact with the brunette.They glared at each other, Eren refusing to tear her gaze away as it could be interpreted as submission and Levi just raising an eyebrow questioningly and waiting for something.

Eren walked up to him, a question lingering and she spoke her mind:

“You gonna join the team?” She didn’t want him to, Eren was planning on being on the basketball team but if Levi turned out to be to it would be impossible for her to withstand it.

“No. It’s just a waste of my fucking time.” He said impassively, not knowing that he had, once more, annoyed Eren by insulting sports but she brushed it off, letting the annoyance be overcome by the feeling of relief. She would get to play to her heart’s content.

A part of her, the stupid one, decided she wouldn’t leave it at that and walk away like she could have. Eren just had to go and try to bother Levi, seeking conflict.

“Seems to me that it’s more a question of talent…” She smirked and hovered her hand over Levi’s head “and height.”

Farlan’s eyes widened at the sight, no one dared to do this to Levi if they had an ounce of common sense but that kid had just gone and outright insulted him. ‘ _Oh boy this is not going to be pretty.’_ He shook his head in disapproval but decided, for some reason, to not interfere. It was always fun to see Levi riled up.

Levi’s eyes had narrowed and he spoke slowly “What’d you say to me brat.” Putting an emphasis on the brat and hit Eren’s hand so it’d go back to its rightful place.

“You’re deaf too? _Shame_ ” Sarcasm dripped in her voice as she said that last word, dragging out the 'a' “Well at least that explains your incapacity to play, even more.”

Farlan snickered in the back, unseen by both Eren and Levi.

“Oh don’t mistake this for me being deaf, it’s just that you’re so invisible I didn’t know if someone had really spoken to me.” He crossed his arms, getting caught in the argument.

“Right…” She said in disbelief, they had been having a staring contest before speaking “So you actually think you would hallucinate. Wow… unbelievable.” She sneered, “You must have already started loosing your mind to actually believe in ‘voices in your head.’”

“It’ll always beat realizing you’re standing next to me, irrelevances are not worth my time.” He said in a haughty tone that just fueled Eren’s determination to beat him.

Eren kept the smirk but it was forced, her teeth clenched while Levi kept his composed and neutral mask, his tone mocking her in all its monotony.

“Really? Well am I really that irrelevant?” Eren held out her hand, palm facing the sky and teal eyes looking down expectantly “I bet you that I’m not, I could totally kick your ass in basketball from what I saw.” During the play, she had to admit, Levi had played pretty well, he was fast and his aiming was very precise but he backed off whenever he faced blockers. That meant he knew it was a pointless fight and so she was confident because she was pretty skilled in basket.

“From what you saw…” His words implied something that Eren didn’t get but led her to feel unease creep up her spine. She still craved for a fight, some action, a pump of adrenaline and she found herself tingling to get on the field and have a match against Levi. “It’s on." He hit Eren's hand after considering touching it but he ended up sealing the deal "Follow me. We’re going on the courts outside. They’re going to close here so we can't play inside. Farlan come with us, you’re going to be the referee.”

Levi looked his way and Farlan’s face quickly reverted to a serious complexion after the dramatic widening of his eyes. He had realized that Levi had known he was there, laughing. Meanwhile Eren couldn’t keep the grin from overcoming her features, almost skipping out of the gym in eagerness.

She was a bit surprised that Levi had actually agreed to the challenge but that was put aside as she imagined Levi’s façade falling when he lost, despair would be written all over his face and it’d be priceless. _‘Oh I’d totally have to take a picture.’_

They reached the courts in silence and put their bags on the benches, Eren taking off her jumper and getting going into match mode.

“First one to reach 100 points wins.” Farlan announced and they both nodded.

The tension was heavy in the air as icy silver clashed with burning green and a tanned hand slowly bounced the ball up and down waiting for the referee’s signal.

When it finally came, the brunette dashed forward, her eyes trained on Levi as he just waited in front of the loop, she was disconcerted, not understanding why he wasn’t doing anything but she didn’t think twice when she started getting close enough to jump.

Suddenly there was a flash of ebony hair and the ball was in Levi’s hands. Before Eren could even retort the raven had made his shot, the ball smoothly entering the loop. Eren just gaped at Levi his form was perfect and he had been so fucking quick she almost hadn’t seen him.

She quickly composed herself, the will to fight and never give up anchored in her mind though her surprise hadn’t gone unnoticed to Levi who smirked internally in satisfaction.

Eren rushed to the ball, now aware of the challenge that was Levi and she was ready to give it her all. She moved forward again, attentive to Levi’s movements and skillfully bounced the ball towards the hoop and she spotted Levi coming her way, ready to snitch the ball again and she screamed “No you don’t!” She jumped, Levi followed, ready to block her attempt but didn’t go nearly as high as she did.

Eren violently dunked the ball and when her feet hit the ground she grinned victoriously, fist bumping in the air “YES!”.

Levi looked at Eren, his eyes questioning how _this_ brat had managed _that_ jump. His eyes roamed Eren’s figure, he was too thin to be able to do that, ‘ _Man these legs must have quite the bitchin’ muscles’_.

Farlan gaped at her, jaw slack, nobody had ever demonstrated such an overwhelming strength in front of Levi, or at least left him in this state of astonishment and he was able to dunk?! What the hell...

The game continued with Eren focusing on the ball and Levi’s foot movements and keeping up as best as she could, secretly continuing to admire Levi's footing and handling of the ball while Levi continued to pull new crazy moves. They were truly impressive and required a lot of skill that Eren could just gawk at, _if_ it hadn't been Levi..

Roars of anger and perseverance echoed in the courts every time Eren tried a move. She was getting quite worked up and just craved for more thrill and somewhere she was happy that what she had seen during gym class wasn’t Levi’s true strength, it was challenging and she loved it.

Still Eren managed to keep the gap in points to a minimum and Farlan had to admit that Eren was quite the talent. Nobody had stood up to Levi that well and kept that determination burning in their eyes as they were loosing. Never giving up, always believing in the chance of a turnaround and it was quite the sight.

Levi reached the required score first and Eren fell to the ground, exhausted and finally letting her body rest, it was a straining exercise but very fulfilling.

They were back to the first day the met, Eren on the ground looking up to Levi but this time he was looking at her, panting and sweat sliding down his forehead. He wiped it clean with the back of his hand and rested his hands on his knees, also feeling drained.

The brat had been unexpectedly resilient and Levi would give the kid an award for being a stubborn little shit.

“Where’d all those skills come from?” Eren spoke between pants, her tone airy and wondering.

“Huh?” Levi didn’t exactly know how to answer the question.

“Well” She breathed in, trying to calm her frantic breathing “Why didn’t you play like this during phy ed? “ She frowned at her words “I mean you’re pretty decent so why not use it?”

Farlan chuckled, amused at how Eren wouldn’t admit that Levi was fairly better than decent, he was too stubborn and prideful for his own good.

Levi properly stood up before speaking “Because sweating is fucking disgusting. I hate it when my clothes cling to my body and that ridiculous game in the gym was not worth it.” He announced it like it was a fact of life which brought a smile to Eren’s lips.

“Why didn’t you try to pass the blockers though?” She inquired, frowning once again deep in thought and lifting her back so she could lean on her elbows.

“Same concept.” He deadpanned “Their bodies were all sweaty and I just couldn’t fathom touching them.” He visibly shuddered. Eren caught it and started laughing loudly.

“I can’t believe someone as rough as you would be such a clean-freak. I already knew but man seeing it up front… I gotta say you’re a total case.” Eren sighed contently, calming her snickers, who knew Levi was so touchy.

“Not my fault if they don’t have any sense of correct hygiene. You don’t either by the way.” He scrunched his nose in disgust “You’re filthy. Chewing paper and throwing it at people and laying on the ground. Tch”

“So you knew!” Eren exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise and mixed feelings brewing: she was happy that her plan worked, she was afraid because this could mean bad news, she was angry because he hadn’t been bothered by it.

“Who wouldn’t, you were so obvious. You’re a terrible actor brat. You’d be better at scrubbing the floors in my mansion.” He scoffed and his mocking tone just awakened something in Eren.

Her frown deepened ‘ _He’s looking down on me! Again! Guess I will have to beat him in order to be respected and get my revenge!_ ’

“Like you’re any better! At least _I_ show emotions!” Eren riposted, getting up and glaring down at Levi.

Meanwhile another realization struck her ‘ _I just laughed in Levi’s presence. What the fuck happened?_ ’ She shrugged internally ‘ _Meh. Probably the high after playing basketball. And he’s a pretty ridiculous guy, he may be evil but his obsessions are somehow pathetic That could count as a weakness? Using it on that complete jackass would be my pleasure. Oh yeah my plan to get back at him. How could he not fucking get riled up and come at me after everything I’ve done? He figured it out didn’t he! He should be trying to kill me!_ ’ She seethed, her anger worsening as the seconds passed by.

Anger got the better of her, she picked up her stuff and walked away without forgetting to scream “And fuck you by the way! Asshole!”

The sudden departure struck both Levi and Farlan though the former did not show it, usually Eren would stand his ground but he’d just gone and left. Levi was definitely assimilating him to a petulant brat.

Farlan frowned ‘ _AhaaA, that won't do...And it was going so well too. This could have been interesting, Eren would be a lot of fun and Levi should have minded his words but that just can’t be helped._ ’

Eren was walking briskly, clenching the strap of her bag with all her strength, she had been one punch away from hitting Levi and that would have been a terrible idea. She might be an idiot but she was still very much aware, even in anger, of the fact that she’d just end up bloody and on the ground. Eren was too drained to be in a good condition to fight against him.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t vent her anger somewhere else. The brunette plunged her hand in her bag, rummaging and took out her cell phone, pressing a few buttons and bringing it to her ear.

“Hey Kuklo”

**“Eren?”**

“Yeah it’s me.” She panted, her breathing had not yet gotten back to normal and her frantic walking had not helped.

 **“Why are you outa breath like that?”** He wondered, a question also asking if Eren had gotten into a fight.

“No reason, just a game with someone.” She sighed “Can we meet up? I’m itching for some good knock out” Eren smiled darkly at the thought, excitement pouring in her voice. She would make some sons of bitches pay for being assholes and she’d get to evacuate some anger.

“ **Well, as far as I know Mylius and Nac are free and Reiner’s always available.”** Kuklo proposed

“Yeah that dumbass is always a go." She smiled and then added "That’s good. Could you ring them up for me and meet at the usual place. Yeah?”

**“Sure Eren. See ya, want me to try the others too?”**

“Nah we don’t need anymore. With us three it’s already going to be a party! Let’s go and kick some ass!” Eren said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you in on something funny x) I had actually planned to make Eren's jumping power off the charts the first time i thought about Levi and Eren having a match. And i just recently continued watching Kuroko no Basuke and realized that... yeah... it's kinda the same but i didn't do it on purpose x)  
> So hope you enjoyed even if I feel like Eren's confusing and Levi too and just like wth!!  
> By the way Levi speaks pretty formally here and there's a reason for it, just warning cuz it felt kinda weird to write it like this x)  
> please leave a comment mouahaha it really helps me  
> Much love and thank you for reading (kudos and stuff will always be appreciated.  
> (Oh and look! I'm back with my long ass notes!)


	7. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes out to blow off some steam with T.U.E.S. after her basketball match with Levi and they end up picking a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main organization M.R.R => Merciless Red Reapers which is divided in 4 sub ones and S.B.K. =>Southern Border Killers is on of them with T.U.E.S =>The Untamed Eradication Squad as one of their squads  
> Members of T.U.E.S. : Eren, Kuklo, Reiner, Mylius, Mina, Nac (used to be Annie, Mikasa and Jean), Thomas, Samuel and Ymir

Wednesday night: 

Eren’s fists flew towards  her opponent’s face in a violent frenzy, a smile tugging at her lips but she willed it away, trying not to lose herself. Her thoughts were fixed solely on delivering blow after blow. Hitting like there was no tomorrow. Tearing the skin of her knuckles. Hands crying out in pain, begging for rest but Eren was relentless.

Nothing beat the feeling of the boy’s bones cracking under the strength of her hits. Nothing felt better than seeing him stumble backwards after each blow and it all quenched her anger, slowly but surely, the rage inside her was being let out.

Eren was ruthless, throwing attack after attack; a right hook to the boy’s ribs, a powerful roundhouse kick to his left thigh. His legs folded under him, almost making him crash to the ground.

He was sturdy, Eren’d give him that but he was too slow and she easily evaded him as he threw himself towards the brunette, barreling her way, hands ready to grasp her body and slam her to the ground. She hit him in the back before he could even touch her, using a herculean elbow jab. This time he fell for good, followed by a beautiful thud and grunts of pain echoing through the alley.

Eren turned around to face the guy: he was on the ground, trying to get back up when she threw herself back into a succession of assaults.

There was only him and her. The blood, the pain, it was thrilling. Anger mixing with fun. She kicked him again. Breathlessness. All was forgotten, and it was electrifying.

The rush of adrenaline was making a sick smile reach her lips and this time she let it show, already too far gone.

“Hey, so can we join now?” Reiner’s cheerful and insistent voice broke Eren out of her crazed state.

“Nah, I’m handling it just fine!” And as a matter of fact she was. Her last opponent was already on the ground and a new one was coming her way. Eren got into a fighting stance, ready to give the other his time of the day. The brunette was injured but seemingly unaffected by it. She felt the pain but by now it was simply a dull ache in the back of her mind, surpassed by the overpowering excitement, and weirdly, she seemed to be having a blast.

Eren was currently fighting one on one, there were about a dozen other guys and they came at her, taking turns. After she defeated one, another popped up, ready to go and Eren wasn’t complaining one bit. She had already taken out three of them and was currently enjoying her fourth dish as the others stood watching from the sidelines.

“Oh come on, we want to have some fun too!” Reiner whined petulantly and Eren, her back to the opponent’s passive comrades, warned Reiner to not intervene in her fight with a threatening glare and a “Well suck it up!”

A single second of inattention cost her a hard punch to the stomach. A groan ripped from her throat and Eren coughed, gasping for air. Her shoulders sagged forward as she tried not to lose her footing, head hanging low.

The opponent’s lackeys walked towards an unaware Eren, harboring death glares. Although some held an ounce of fear in their depths.

A strong fist went flying towards Eren as one of the braver guys got within the brunette’s hitting range.

“See? You need us.” Kuklo claimed with a smirk as he intercepted the offender’s attack with ease.  He turned his head towards the attacker and sent him a look of resentment, shoving him back with a punch to the gut. “You know, it’s pretty dirty to attack someone from the back.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less from one of their kind! They’re all bark and no bite!” Mylius hollered as he approached Kuklo and Eren, Nac and Reiner having already reached the formers.

“Yeah, what a letdown.” Reiner sighed.    

“I told you I got this. I could have handled it.” Eren explained, breathing heavily and quite grateful for Kuklo’s sudden help, even if her pride wouldn’t let her show it.

The opponents were abnormally quiet. Not throwing insults back at them or urging the T.U.E.S squad to fight. They were stunned by Kuklo’s and Eren’s performance as well as the laid-back attitude they all had.

In their defense the T.U.E.S. _were_ fighting about double their numbers without even being scared. That surprised the gang-bangers and made them reluctant to fight.

Meanwhile the T.U.E.S. continued their little quarrel.       

“Sure watching ya’s fun an’ all. You got nice moves and it makes me drool, but man it builds that craving, the need to get some piece of action too. You can’t keep it all to yourself!” Reiner pouted jokingly and added as an afterthought “Selfish prettyboy” He found it really unfair of Eren to keep them away from a fight he had invited them to.

Nac cut Eren off before she had time to retort.

“Guys! Instead of squabbling like retards why don’t you just shut up and concentrate on the goddamn fighting!” Nac ordered, annoyance getting the better of him.

“But…” Reiner mumbled, whining like a kid.

“Don’t order us around!” ah… that was the prideful Eren.           

“Just shut up and hit. It’s all you’re good at anyways.” Nac’s voice resonated in the narrow street and the others got to the fighting.

“I’ll make you regret saying that Nac!” warned Reiner with a smile as he joined the rest of the squad. Excitement was pouring out through their violent, repetitive blows.

This had turned into a pretty good fight considering their rivals been quite the pathetic lot.

 

[x]

Earlier that night

Reiner arrived and as usual slung his arm around Eren’s shoulders.

“So why’d you summon us? What happened for you to get so pissed you needed to beat the shit out of people on a school night?” he commented.

“Nothing. Just some bastard pissing me off and having the nerves to tell me to bow down to him and be a servant. I’ll kill him. I swear I will.” Eren gasped for air at the end of her small rant.

“Whoa, breathe!” Reiner shot his friend a concerned look “ Eren, you sure you wanna fight tonight? You gonna be able to stay in control?”

“Of course I will. Do you not want to fight coz if so, you can go ahead and leave.” She said harshly, not wanting to dwell on things.

“Calm down. I don’t mind fighting, I’m up for it. Just… watch out.” Reiner tried soothing the supposed boy standing next to him ‘ _He’ll probably get very reckless tonight. Kuklo and I’ll have to look out for him.”_

“Good.” She took Reiner’s arm off of her shoulder “Kuklo, Nac and Mylius should be there in a minute.”

“Nice!”

They fell into silence while waiting for the others, Eren not up for talking and Reiner knowing just that.

“So who’re we gonna beat up tonight?” Mylius inquired, standing behind Eren, Kuklo and Reiner. The following three turned their head back to glance at him.

“Hmm…” Eren started walking backwards, staring at Mylius and smiling mysteriously.        

“Do you even have someone in mind guys?” Nac asked, a touch of exasperation underlying in his voice.

Reiner and Kuklo turned back sheepishly, avoiding the question and leaving it to Eren.

“Anyone who deserves it!” She rubbed her nape, trying to hold in her glee and not seem too excited at the prospect of hitting some bastards. It was pretty messed up and even Eren acknowledged it. ‘ _But what can I do about it. It’s my nature and you just don’t mess with nature’_ She let out a mental snicker at the thought.

“Anyways guys. Let’s just walk and see what happens. There are neighborhoods which are pretty messed up around here. We’ll find a nasty group that’ll put up a good fight.” Kuklo assured and they continued walking, the five of them knowing the place like the back of their hands and so they headed for the worst parts of the south.

“Are we even allowed to do this?” Mylius wondered for the hundredth time in years.

“Why do you even ask Mylius?” Nac whispered, going unheard by the three ‘leaders’.

“Of course not but when has it ever stopped us?” Eren smirked.

“The M.R.R. doesn’t approve of us doing anything without their agreement but…” Kuklo just shrugged showing that they didn’t actually care about the M.R.R., they stayed because it gave them privileges and the go ahead to fight others in the M.R.R.’s territories without risking to be beaten up by M.R.R. lackeys.

“Plus we’re like the best in the S.B.K. They don’t want us to leave.” Reiner snickered “They suck up to us and lick our feet in admiration.” The hulky blonde mocked loudly drawing a chuckle from Eren and Kuklo while Nac shook his head in disapproval: they were too full of themselves for their own good.

Meanwhile Mylius hadn’t caught the remarks, he was focused on muffled sounds he heard from the distance  “Hey guys shut up.”

“What? How dare you!” Nac growled.       

“Just do what the lad asked you to do and shut yer damn mouth.” Reiner ordered, seeing the concern on Mylius face.

As the area fell into silence the group could make out sobs, low chuckles and muffled screams. They didn’t think twice and rushed to the source of the sound just to stumble upon a dozen rough men surrounding something that was yet to be identified.

A sharp and shrilling muffled scream was let out and the group’s eyes widened as they realized the victims were three girls. Some of the assholes were trying to force them into spreading their legs for them. It left a coppery taste in Eren’s mouth, eyes narrowed whilst she interrupted the sick bastards.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

They turned around, four of them still holding the girls while the eight others evaluated the new arrivals with scorn. One of them spoke while moving slightly forward “None of your business.”

But Eren’s eyes had drifted downwards, not hearing what the guys had just said: one of them had his dick out, holding it in his hands. It was disgusting, nasty and she scrunched up her nose, totally scarred, shivers running up her spine.

“Aw man. Put that thing back in your pants.” Reiner complained loudly, cringing but the guy showed no sign of obeying and was exposing it proudly to the onlookers.

Kuklo rolled his eyes and looked at the one that was supposedly the ‘leader’ of their pathetic little party. “So? You gonna answer us or maintain that stupid ‘none of your business’ shit?”

“Because you really don’t wanna mess with us.” Reiner smirked.

“Well it’s not like we’re gonna let them do this shit even if they tell us. They’ve gone far enough and I need a stress reliever.” Eren laid a heavy stare on troop of assholes, her intent clear and the opponents felt outraged, there were only five of them!

“Oh Eren, always so self-righteous.” The blonde commented, harboring a slightly mocking grin.

“It’s not because women are weaker that they can just take advantage of them!” Eren ranted while a “Here we go again” was muttered under Kuklo’s breath in the background “They’re not just goddamn meat and these guys don’t seem to get it!”

“The reason for which you’ll bash their head in.” Kuklo smirked, cutting her rant short. “So they’ll never try again?”

Eren harbored a dark smile, “Exactly.”

“Well… hmm we were just having some fun.” The ‘leader’ explained tentatively, humor in his voice but it was hesitant, he was wavering in front of the pressure emanating from the T.U.E.S., they were way too calm for this kind of situation.

“You thing _that’s_ fun?” Eren raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the guy’s explanation. She was repulsed by their notion of fun (haha that’s ironic since she’s addicted to violence) and Reiner backed her right up on that one:

“Are you too ugly to find yourself a girlfriend so you’ll jump some poor girls?” He sighed, shaking his head “I pity you man.”

“Well I don’t” Eren said harshly, glaring at the ‘leader’ and he returned it, forgetting about his uneasiness and more pissed by the fact that they had been interrupted by some prissy assholes.

“Yeah? What’re _you_ going to do about it?” He sneered, looking down on this small group of people. Convincing himself that because they had numbers they had to win.

“Sorry t’break it to ya but ya look like dem teenager and there’s no way ya and yer pals can take us all.” A tall and buff brown haired guy walked towards them, now standing level to the ‘leader’ who was significantly shorter, eyes riveted on Eren.

“Oh don’t worry, the teenager _can_ pack a punch.” Reiner commented mockingly.

“I’d like to see that.” The shortest one snorted. “I mean look at him, he’s so…” He evaluated Eren, scanning his (her) whole body “unintimidating. He couldn’t hit better than one of these girls.”

A chorus of “yeahs” and ‘show em Dave” rang in the otherwise silent and dark road.

Eren sucked in a breath at the supposed Dave’s remark, she knew she was a girl but it didn’t mean being assimilated to one hurt any less than it did to any other guy. Every time someone compared her to one she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive of being discovered, but moreover she felt angry. She was not weak. Not even as a girl, she was stronger than him. She wouldn’t be looked down on. Dave was going to get it, hard.

“I ain’t weak you bastard!”

“Ooh, touched a nerve?” Dave snickered, obviously enjoying this.

“I bet I can get you to your knees in less than two fucking minutes!” Eren challenged.

“Then come at me if you’re so confident!” and added as an afterthought “Bitch.”

Reiner took a sudden intake of air, astonished _‘Oh shit, he’s dead_!’

“Don’t mind if I do! Piece of trash.” Eren glared hard, hands shaking in what Dave interpreted as fear but was actually adrenaline, excitement, anger. An itch she wanted to shake out. Barely holding back, it put a stain on her body and so she let it all go.

Eren dashed forward, surprising her opponent who never saw it coming. A hard punch to the face. Violence. Pain rippled through her knuckles, feeling the sick satisfaction cracking his nose.

She had half a mind to acknowledge her craziness but waved it away.

Her only goal: get the bastard down to the ground in a minute.                       

Meanwhile her comrades smiled at her antics, admiring the reckless moves and knowing better than to join for now.

Eren beat Dave, the other that had talked came at her and she put him down too. The third one and now the fourth one who had been joined by all his little friends. The girls running away, crying when they were released. Kuklo saved her ass from getting a nasty bruise and they finished the job pretty quickly.

As T.U.E.S. were leaving they heard a threat come out of a Dave-coming-back-to-the-world-of-the-living’s mouth:

“Our boss’ll get you back for this you fucking sons of bitches. You think you’re so strong? Hah! Wait for him to come at you and you’ll be done.”

Kuklo moved forward stepping on his face and Reiner lowered his head to make eye contact with the agonizing asshole.

“Oh yeah? You think we’re scared of a guy whose minions are _that_ weak and we’re also part of an organization dumbass. And it rules!”

“He’s strong. You’ll see and then you’ll go crying to yer mamma.” Dave choked on his blood, barely getting his message through.”

“Well then tell him to come at us with everything he’s got and we’ll just pummel him to the ground.”

Kuklo spoke up “Tell ‘em to come after T.U.E.S., the 104th squad because we’ll be more than enough for your petty boss.”

Eren passed Dave and he grabbed her leg “You’ll pay. We’re stronger, and getting stronger still.” She looked down and noticed a little dragon on his inner wrist ‘ _must be their gang’s tattoo. Some others had it too._ ’  Eren kicked him in the guts in order to shut him up leading him to pass out once again thinking that he was pathetic and had the nerve to piss her off, so he totally deserved it.

Well this had been a good relieving fight; the tension had fled her body. The guys she beat up were pretty weak but at least made good punching bags.

“Okay guys, let’s head out.”                              

“Yes sir.” Reiner snickered, mocking Eren.

“Shut your trap.” Eren smiled for a change, feeling better than she had in a long while. The omnipresent anger having disappeared for now and her friends smiled back at the sight.

“Yeah let’s go.”

They went home appeased, waving each other goodbye cheerfully, harboring small cuts and bruises that they all seemed pretty proud of : that’s all they had suffered from fighting double their numbers. Pretty impressive, right?

Her little fight had allowed Eren to get some beauty sleep, forgetting all her concerns for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry that i took what? like 6 months to update (i've got another chapter ready but i'm looking it over) Man i'm horrible, and pathetic and the worst part is that don't have any excuses: i just procrastinate (read fics and watch anime). And to tell you the truth this chapter has been "finished" for a while (i keep modifying it a bit) but I wasn't satisfied with it and then TariellaAiden corrected it and i was like "fuck it, i'm posting it"   
> I promise i'm not gonna drop this story but it's just that i feel like i can't make it interesting (very frustrating) or i get stuck for no reason T_T!  
> Many thanks to TariellaAiden, my beta, who makes this fic what it is (it'd be terrible without her). She saved me from many stupid mistakes  
> Anyways thank you for reading this! Tell me if you have anything to say or ask (critics are welcomed and just know that kudos/ comments give me a lil' boost every time ;)


	8. The Coconut's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren manages to come up with a new plan- well Armin does- to get to Levi and she's determined to make it work. First step: infiltrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaye! Another chapter, i feel pretty good about this (not the writing more like what happens) and i had a lot of fun (but also struggled) writing this. So I hope you like it :)

Another uneventful Thursday went by, yet another day on campus filled with fruitless attempts to piss Levi off. The infuriating raven had ignored Eren the whole day, the brunette not noticing the subtle twitch of the eye and clenching of the jaw at her annoying and stalker-ish behavior.

Not one weakness had been uncovered and Eren didn’t have any openings to challenge him. She had decided to analyze him by fighting harmlessly and as much as possible with pedestrian challenges but the pompous ass had left in the middle of the day for some fucked up reason that she didn’t know.

Eren had felt annoyed; not being able to carry out what she liked to think of as her Machiavellian plots but in the end she managed to cheer up, spending time in her friends’ company. Laughing with Connie,bickering with Jean... Being harassed by Reiner. Ridiculing Ymir’s spacing outs, she was so totally in love.

It had been nice but it didn’t change the fact that her frustrations were back full force, Levi was such a pain, Eren didn’t even know why she paid so much attention to the guy. The grudge was far too strong and important this time. She thought about it all the way home; if she had to guess she’d say it’s because she got beaten by someone smaller than her and who had a shitty personality.

Anyways, not wanting to suffer more cuts and bruises that’d be questioned by her professors, Eren ploughed into her apartment and immediately logged in to Attack on Titan, ready to vent her anger in her beloved game.

Eren had entered the forest, knowing that one person was far from enough to kill a titan, and was currently ambushed by a bunch of bloodthirsty wolves. The brunette didn’t feel any fear, she just contemplated her opponents, and as weird as it sounded the teal eyed teen couldn’t help but see Levi’s features in those wolves. Him sneering, snarling, looking at her like she was prey, a delicious and fucking easy meal. Dark eyes followed her as she turned around, ready to seize her, ready to go for the kill and drooling disgustingly. They were circling around her and she felt like it was closing in on her.

_‘You’re weak.’_

_‘You can’t beat me.’_

_‘No better than any other girl!’_

_‘You’d be better as my servant.’_ A deep and monotone voice repeated these words in her mind, a never-ending loop.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF” The angered and humiliated beast was unleashed, slashing through the first body. Rage flowing through its veins, instinct driving every move. Blood spilled everywhere. Bodies disintegrated, dropping some items. It didn’t care. All that mattered was its rage, the feeling of blades cutting through flesh, the whines of pain. It all felt wonderful, the snarls were getting louder, increasing in numbers but Eren stayed unfazed. If anything she was thrilled to kill more, inflicting blow upon blow on her internal image of Levi while soaking in wolf blood.

Eren finished her rampaging too quickly for her taste, the blood on her clothes gradually fading.

She leaned against a tree, sitting down and stared at her blades in glee, this felt like her natural habitat: abandoning herself to her animal instincts, driven by the thirst for power, for blood and the need to survive.

‘ _Ah… the wonders of gaming. It gives me so much freedom._ ’

She jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder and quickly put her blades to the intruder’s throat.

“E-Eren?” The intruder squeaked hesitantly, panicked, his eyes widening in terror, not too keen on dying and meanwhile a broad smile appeared on Eren’s face as she recognized her best friend.

“Armin!!” She was going to move forward in order to hug him but he stopped her, blade digging into his skin.

“Don’t come any closer or you _will_ kill me.” Armin uttered in an urgent tone.

Eren looked alert and very apologetic, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, you know I didn’t! Please forgive me Armin!” The brunette lowered the sword as she realized she still hadn’t done so and Armin took a huge gulp of air.

“It’s okay Eren, calm down.” Armin smiled to his friend “It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

The teal-eyed woman finally jumped onto the blond “Oh my god yes it has been! Way too long if you ask me. Man I missed you _so_ much!”

Armin chuckled at Eren’s reaction and closed his arms around her “Sorry, I’ve been getting caught up in a lot of work. Everything there is just so amazing. It’d be nice if you could see it one day.”

“Yeah, I’d love that because where I’m at fucking sucks.”

“But I doubt that I’d have had time for you and Mikasa even if you were with me considering all the work I’ve been getting.”

“You would put studies before you’re friends?!” Eren clutched the fabric over her heart, trying to keep the smile threatening to appear away from her lips “I’m hurt Armin, very hurt! You’re a horrible friend.”

“No, no. It’s just… you see…” He stuttered, trying to justify himself but Eren spared him.

“It’s fine, I get it.” Oh, how she loved to fluster her best friend, messing with him was so easy and such a delicacy. Armin’s blushing features settled into ones of seriousness “So what’s got  you so worked up that you’d butcher all these poor wolves?”

“You were watching?” Eren asked in disbelief and a bit of embarrassment but the anger took over once again and she went in a rant “You have no idea know what I’ve been through. I met the worst dick of all times and I swear I’m gonna hurt him one day, I’m gonna make him suffer like he humiliated me!” Frustration took over the initial joy she’d felt at seeing Armin.

“Whoa… slow down Eren. Take your time telling me about this guy.” He gently pushed her away from him and they sat down on the ground, facing each other as Eren began telling her story.

Eren confided in Armin, explaining her plan to exact revenge while venting, pestering, whining about the haughty prick that was the insufferable raven-haired midget. And finally she started ranting about the basketball incident, explaining that yes he was amazing but he was the worst person Eren had ever met, his attitude was horrible and the brunette could not stand it. She scoffed as she told Armin that Levi’d told her she should be his servant, “fucking unbelievable!” Were her words to describe the haughty midget.

Eren asked Armin for advice and even ideas for pranks, or her plan when she finished and he came up with the most brilliant strategy she’d ever heard of! Yes she had been outraged by the idea at first and so very reluctant to do things like that, lowering herself to that point was humiliating but the teal-eyed woman decided it had to be done.

 

[x]

 

_‘Soooo… Friday… yeah guess I got no choice if I wanna do this. I can’t screw this up, apparently.’_ She breathed in and out, there was no reason to freak out, she’d be getting closer to her goal and when had she not rushed in head first without thinking? Never, so she wasn’t going to wear herself out by starting now. The look in her eyes sharpened _‘It’s now or never!’_ Eren was determined to do it, she wouldn’t back out of this one, no freaking way but that didn’t keep her from sighing at how ridiculous this plan was.

She’d get the guy, Armin was a genius, no doubt about that, and it was bound to work… at least she hoped. Finding the silver-eyed jerk wouldn’t be hard, she knew his schedule by heart, it was the part where she had to get him alone that could be considered a more delicate matter. And delicate was a thing that Eren was not nor intended to be which explained why the brunette was suddenly dragging a very ticked off and reluctant raven-haired midget.

“What are you doing?” He snarled, none too pleased with how his walking down the hall, minding his own business had turned out.

“I want to ask you something. Just come.”

“Why should I?” Eren stumbled slightly at Levi’s sudden stop but refused to let go of his wrist. She turned around to look him in the eyes.

“Because it might interest you.” Eren offered,

He snorted, his face remaining the epitome of boredom “I doubt anything a scumbag like you has to offer will _benefit_ _me_.”

“At least try.” She sighed in aggravation and stared into his eyes, not budging, not letting herself be tempted to look away “Don’t be such a wuss and follow me.” The brunette started moving forward, trusting her jab to have spiked him up.

“Hmph.” Before a stubborn Eren could drag Levi behind her again, the latter snatched his wrist away from her clammy hand in disgust and walked haughtily in Eren’s tow, nose high in the air.

Silence reined between them as they walked, far from comfortable, just a unspoken agreement not to talk to each other unless absolutely necessary, as heated tension would spark at the first words.

Eren brutally opened the restroom door and stomped inside turning around, waiting for Levi to enter in the unsanitary stall. It was one of those restrooms where only one toilet was inside, no line of stalls, so there were no chances of others being in there.

Reluctance could be read on the raven’s face, refusing to enter and Eren, not having any patience, snapped. She moved forwards quickly, feet shuffling on the university tiles, grabbed his wrist harshly once again and threw him in the accursed room by pulling the not-so-light-midget in. 

As Levi made a move to evade staying there she slammed the door in his face, locked it and pushed him against it, holding him down fiercely: her forearm pushing against his chest.

Eren gritted her teeth through the words she was about to let out, “I’m sorry for having bothered you.”

Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion “Why are you telling me that?”

“Make me your servant.” She declared boldly, not known for her subtlety and forgetting all her previous anxiety.

Shock got a hold of Levi and he gawked at Eren before recollecting himself, closing his mouth. As the raven slowly processed the words, steel grey gradually narrowed towards suspicion “And tell me, why in the ever-loving fuck would I do that?”

“Well you told me I’d do…” Her sentence hung in the air, she looked to the side, averting her eyes as shame of what she was about to say overcame her “scrubbing the floors at your mansion” She reluctantly let out in a rush.

Levi sighed, shaking his head, eyes closed “How retarded can you get” Fed up silver locked with Eren’s burning teal “There is no way you thought I was serious about that shit.”

_‘It wasn’t my idea it was Armin’s! Ahh I caan’t believe I’m gonna be arguing with him to be his servant’_

“Well I did so deal with it. Does the offer still stand?” Eren petulantly argued, applying more pressure on Levi’s chest.

“Why would I take in a dirty brat like you in my house? You’d just get your filthy hands on all my valuables.” Levi lifted his hand as if to grab Eren’s arm but put it down as he saw the brat taking a step backwards, only to bow sarcastically, lifting her head to lock eyes with the raven, forgetting that she had to play nice in order to be enrolled.

“It shall help me get acquainted to the ways of the noble houses.” Her cheeky smile got larger “Oh and I’ll also try to understand how and why you became such a prissy asshole… sir.” She added as an afterthought.

“Oh so you are actually capable of using decent words and here I thought you only barked and spouted nonsense mixed with profanities.” He looked at her with contempt and the superiority that always managed to taint Eren’s mood.

“I’m not a fucking dog you asshole!” The brunette screamed, not even minding the fact that anyone could’ve heard her.

“Ah, we’re back to the colorful language.” Levi commented monotonically, and as haughty as ever. Eren could feel his radiating boredom and it wasn’t helping her deepening anger die out.

“You say that as if you _never_ swear! And I’ve heard plenty coming out of your mouth.” Sarcasm soaked her shaking voice.

“I do swear but when I know it isn’t out of place. You are currently asking me to hire you and insulting me at the same time.” He explained slowly, as if talking to a mere child “This just demonstrates your low cerebral capacity and so you wouldn’t even be able to begin to understand me.”

“Just give me the job.” Eren demanded and the raven-haired male lifted an eyebrow at her command, despairing as the teal-eyed brat continued with his stubborn ways, (s)he really didn’t have any tact.

“Let me get this straight: you want to get promoted from retarded, angry stalker to servant. I’d think …” Eren cut him off, once again moving towards Levi and slamming him against the door once again, arm back in place.

“What?! I am not a stalker!” She screamed once again, outraged at his accusation. She might have been observing him but that was only in order to set up her pranks!

“Whatever you say.” Levi announced dismissively.

“That’s beside the point! You made an offer and I’m taking it.” Eren pestered, she was set on becoming his servant, completely forgetting that she was basically asking to be put under him.

Levi rolled his eyes “Like hell I did. A brat like you would just sully the name of the Ackerman Mansion.”

“Are you scared that I‘d end up being useful and that you were been wrong?” Eren let her cockiness take over “I bet you don’t do shit at home and that you’re too ashamed and scared that it’d be exposed.” She taunted.

“It’s nothing like that. Having an annoying and noisy brat like you around would…” Levi trailed off and at that Eren raised her eyebrows and smiled triumphantly ‘ _so he_ does _have a secret_.”

“Would what? Do you have something to hide?”

Levi ignored her proving that he was hiding something and she restrained herself from questioning further, focusing on getting in the house then she’d be able to figure out his secret.

“Anyways I can be useful, I’ll do whatever” ‘ _Just let me into your goddam house so I can investigate._ ’ Eren wasn’t even paying attention to her incoherence: she’d just been after him and now she wants to serve Levi? Furthermore the brunette wasn’t even trying not to be suspicious. She was too prideful to accept Levi’s rejection to her offer but her pride would suffer while serving him. She really wasn’t making any sense.

And as a matter of fact it suddenly dawned on Levi that he could extract profit of this situation, he could have fun torturing the rebellious and unbearable brat and then he’d quit, getting fed up with Levi’s treatment. His decision was made.

“I told you, you’d be useless. Just a stain on our walls.” Exasperation laced his words.

“No freaking way! I’m not that pathetic, there are things I can do well. I’ll prove it to you!” Her words were fuelled by unjustified pride and anger.

“Do what you want.” Shock settled on Eren’s complexion, her eyes widened and she stopped the comeback she’d been preparing in order for him to hire her.

“Seriously?” She asked tentatively.

“Now get your filthy hands off me.” He ordered while looking down at her arm and Eren quickly lowered her arm, still annoyed with the man.

“Sorry if I got a bit of lowly human dirt on your pristine outfit .” The brunette said, not feeling one bit sorry. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her voice “God you’re unbelievable.” while looking to the side.

Levi moved away from the door, opening it and stopped at the threshold, giving Eren the following information: “Just in case you have the guts to show up, the mansion will be open on Saturday, at 4 and you probably know the address already.”

“Ha! Like I’d ever back down!” Eren declared challengingly.

“Then see you Saturday, stalker” and with that the raven took off leaving Eren to gape at his retreating back.

“Wh-wh-whaat!” The brunette stuttered, vexed by the word ‘stalker’ “I am not!” She screamed, not knowing if he’d even heard that. Then Eren realized that she’d done it, like it had actually worked and she huffed proudly. ‘ _Saturday…’_ she thought in wonder, the wheels of Armin’s plan are turning, ‘ _Well then, let the games begin!_ ’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, one more chapter finished woo. I had such a hard time with Armin, like writing him for me is a real challenge so i'm sorry if he seems OOC (tell me if he is)  
> So next chapter Eren is FINALLY entering the mansion and she'll get to know the staff yaye. I'm writing it right now but i have no idea when it's gonna be done (having a hard time with the structure of the house and the ackerman family history). I gonna do my best to get it out as soon as i can and my friend'll be kicking my ass ^^'  
> If you have anything to say/ point out/ recommend/ ask don't hesitate and it's always appreciated 8D


End file.
